<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite me. Right now. by Sleezy_Sheepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222469">Bite me. Right now.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy'>Sleezy_Sheepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Hajime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Harukawa Maki, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But it gets fluffy at the end, Crying, Drooling, Everyone is basically dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hajime has a harem lol, Hajime has psychopathic tendencies, Hajime is manipulative, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime Is An Asshole, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime is a sadomasochist, How Do I Tag This, I don’t know how write deaths uhhhh, It was dysfunctional at first, Izuru is surprisingly the sanest person in the relationship, Kamakura Izuru is a yandere, Killing, Knives, Komaeda Nagito is a yandere, M/M, Metallic bats, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder, Nagito and Izuru are in a relationship, SHSL Imposter is in this POG, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Kamukura Izuru, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, Yeah I don’t know man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where a simple good morning, would be missed so much after such a terrible tragedy, is a world where the sane doesn’t exist. </p><p>But what if the person living in that world wasn’t sane in the first place? That’s right. You heard me. Our protagonist for this world wasn’t even remotely sane since the very beginning. </p><p> </p><p>Or a fanfic where Hajime has a perfect harem, but Izuru and Nagito get jealous so they go on a killing spree, but Hajime is like “ahaha, that’s so hot. How about you kill me too?” And Izuru and Nagito are like “no❤️”</p><p>But that’s just scratching the surface. Things are about to get REAL weird after the first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>I usually don’t like to actually say this out loud, but this is a work of FICTION. I do NOT condone real life violence and murders. Please do not try to replicate anything in this FANFIC in real life. Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/ Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamakura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Hajime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 down, 16 left.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Life is like a domino pack. You build and build it to be perfect, but as soon as one falls down, a chain of despair will occur.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="landmark heading">
  <span>———————————————— </span>
</h3><p><br/>“Good morning Hinata-kun!” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette looks back and smiles at the other. “Good morning Komaeda.” The albino blushes and grins, leaning on the shorter male. “So, have you found any cute girls or guys that tickle your fancy?” He smirks. Hinata blushes and pushes the other away. “N-no! Of course not! Don’t be an idiot Komaeda!” The albino merely laughs at the comment. “Come on now, you’ve been attending Hopes Peak for a month now, surely there’s <em>someone </em>that’s caught your eye.” Hinata groans and looks away, blushing. “No..” he shakes his head quickly. “A-anyways— where’s Kamakura? Doesn’t he usually walk to school with us?” He asks, swiftly avoiding the question. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda ponders, putting a finger on his mouth. “I dunno. I haven’t seen him since yesterday..” he sighs worriedly. “I hope he’s alright..” Hinata snorts. “I know he’s your boyfriend and all, but he’s the ultimate hope. Trust me, there’s nothing that can hurt him.” Komaeda looks at the brunette and sighs. “Yeah..but still!” He pouts. “Komaeda, honestly, I’m more worried about the people that messes with him.” Hinata says jokingly. “Wha- seriously?” The albino asks. “Don’t make such a surprised face.” Hinata deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys make their way to school like always. </p><p> </p><p>They walk into class. “Good morning boys.” They were greeted by a blonde beauty, named Sonia Nevermind. “Morning Sonia.” Hinata smiles brightly at her. “Good morning Sonia-san!” Komaeda greets her, bowing his head down. “Oh please Komaeda-kun, enough with the formalities!” Sonia pouts. The albino laughs and nods. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda looks over to the corner of the room to see a familiar dark figure sitting on a desk, reading a history book. He grins widely and jumps on the other male. “Izuru! I missed you so much! Even though it was only I few hours, I still missed you! Uwahhh! I couldn’t help but feel hopeless without you there with me! I’m just a pitiful person that needs reassurance from you! But don’t get me wrong! I still love you, lots and lots and loooottss!!” He purrs, leaning into the other. Kamakura simply hums and pats the albino’s back. “I missed you too Nagito. Not only that but I love you lots and lots more.” He says, monotone. “Uweehhehe! Stop it you charmer! You’re making my pathetic self blush!” Komaeda laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata narrows his brows and rolls eyes. “Oh my goodness! You guys are so cheesy that I think I’m becoming lactose intolerant!” Hinata smiles blankly. “Hinata-kun!” Spoke a squeaky high voice. The voice was from a rabbit robot named Usami, or Monomi. The brunette looks at the white bunny. “Thwat’s a mwean thing to sway!” The bunny crosses her arms. “Jeez, I was joking. Relax a lil will you?” Hinata snorts. “He’s right Monomi! Our love will stay even after we all die in a ditch!” Komaeda smiles, nuzzling into the raven’s chest. “See? Not even the sharpest knife in the world could break them apart.” Hinata huffs. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the brunette feels someone jump on him. “Hahaha! Hinata-chan’s sense of humor and metaphors are so complicated! But they’re also so fun to listen too!” Was the voice of an abnormally energetic girl. “Mioda..uwah..you’re heavy.!” Hinata grunts, trying to balance her on his shoulders. “Hinata, you know better than to call a girl <em>heavy</em>.” Said a red head, named Koizumi Mahiru. “Yeah..but not even I can sugarcoat..it this time!” The brunette sighs. “Hahaha! See? So fun!” Mioda laughs, patting the male’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata hears someone sigh next to him. He looks over to see his other best friend, Souda Kazuichi. “Why are <em>you </em>sighing? <em>I’m</em> the one getting my shoulders broken over here.” Hinata scoffs. “No, no, no..it’s just..” the other sighs again. “Why are you so unbelievably popular despite only being here for a month? You even catch the attention of other students from other classes..” the pink-haired man sighs. “I dunno. I just do what I usually do.” Hinata tilts his head to the side slightly. “What do you usually do Hinata-chan?” Mioda looks down, asking the male. “It’s quite simple actually. Just be nice to others, and don’t really expect anything too big given back to you.” Hinata smiles. “Oh yeah,” he looks over to Souda. “And maybe have a smile where there aren’t any shark teeth showing.” Souda scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Well I never!” Hinata laughs. “I’m kidding! Your smile is fine the way it is.” He smiles. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, he could see a small blush on the shorter male, but he hides it with a smirk. “Hah! I knew it all along!” Souda grins. Hinata sighs playfully and returns the grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright class! Please get to your seats!” Their teacher, Yukizome Chisa, announces. Mioda pouts and reluctantly jumps off Hinata. The brunette lets out a sigh of relief and massages his shoulders. Everyone takes a seat and their teacher started to do a head count. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? We’re missing Hanamura-kun?” Yukizome blinks. “What? There’s no way that weirdo would skip classes like that.” Said a short blonde, named Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko. “I wouldn’t normally agree with you, but you’re right. That pervert wouldn’t even dare miss class ever since Yukizome-sensei arrived.” Said another short blonde, named Saionji Hiyoko. Suddenly, the room flooded with murmurs and gasps. The teacher looks around and claps her hands together. “Everyone! Please calm yourselves! Did anyone see Hanamura-kun anywhere? Anywhere at all?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>The room went silent. </p><p> </p><p>Until, a small timid voice spoke. “Um..I saw him behind the back of the school in the evening..” A person named Mitarai Ryota raises his hand nervously. “Was anyone there with him Mitarai-kun?” Yukizome asks. “No..but he did look rather nervous..” he explains. The orange-haired adult hums. She groans, not being able to figure out where the chief’s whereabouts are. “Jeez! He has some nerve playing hide and seek with me now!” She huffs. “He’s a person full of nerves..” Koizumi deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata hums in thought. His desk neighbor, named— well..they don’t really have a name..but everyone calls them Sagishi. They’re the ultimate Imposter. “Seems like you have a lead on Hanamura’s disappearance.” They say, making Hinata narrow his brows. “I guess? But not really..” he sighs. “Even if you’re not sure, you should still speak Hinata. It’s always better to be safe than sorry.” The brunette looks at the other and smiles. He thanks them in a nervous tone. </p><p> </p><p>Just when Hinata was going to figure out a way to speak up, his teacher did it for him. “Alright! Since I have no idea what happened to him, I’m going to ask our beloved vice class president!” She grins at the brunette. Hinata blinks and looks over at the class president, Nanami Chiaki, to see that she’s giving him a look that says ‘I don’t know either’. Now, all eyes are on him, expecting an answer. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette gulps and scratches his hair. “Uh..I might not know what exactly happened to Hanamura..but I’m just going to give you guys what I <em>think </em>happened to him..” Yukizome flashes a smile and gives him a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata clears his throat. “Well..recently, I’ve seen him look rather anxious, exhausted and on edge all the time..so what I’m getting at here is that either one, he’s just has a lot of work at home, or two, a more disturbing reason..he might be getting stalked by someone..” Hinata gradually lowers his voice. “But if he <em>did </em>have a stalker, then why was he seen behind the school building? Shouldn’t he go somewhere safe so that the stalker can’t attack him?” Hinata rubs his chin. “That’s when I realized another possibility. The possibility that he might be being blackmailed..and he was waiting to make a deal with his blackmailer.” The room’s atmosphere dropped. “So considering that he isn’t in school now, the deal went wrong and something bad happened to him. There’s a possibility that he might have been kidnapped..or maybe killed..” The brunette frowns. </p><p> </p><p>The class looks at him with shock and disbelief. “Just a theory though. Who knows? Maybe he just over slept? Considering he looks so exhausted during school hours, a possibility like that isn’t too far off.” Hinata leans back on seat. “W-what a horrid theory..Hinata-kun..” Yukizome gulps. “As much as I hate to a-admit it..that could be a..possibility..but-! I don’t want to think like that!” She shakes her head. “Alright! You lot stay here! I’ll go ask around to see if anyone saw Hanamura-kun walk into the school campus!” She huffs, walking out of the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>The room was silent again. “She <em>does</em> realize that she’s a teacher, and she <em>can</em> access the security room, right?” Kamakura deadpans. “You know how she is.” Hinata sighs. “How are you guys so unfazed?” Kuzuryu scoffs. “Well, I said it was a possibility. I never said it was a <em>big </em>one.” The brunette says. “Yeah, but- dude!” Souda exclaims. “When did you learn to be so dark and serious like that?! Your eyes were so cold it gave my goosebumps goosebumps..” Hinata snorts. “That’s what happens when your ultimate talent is to give advice and relate to a lot of people with dark problems.” He closes his eyes. “I seriously wonder how you still manage to maintain such a positive attitude most of the time.” Koizumi deadpans. “Happiness is the power house of the cell.” Hinata smiles. “That’s not even remotely true.” The red head sighs. “You don’t need to be right to be happy, Koizumi.” The brunette smirks. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the classroom door bursts open. “Guys! I didn’t find him! So let’s go search for him!” Their teacher announces enthusiastically. “Hell yeah! Finally another game of chase!” A brunette girl, named Owari Akane, grins. “Though, I think it’s more of a hide and seek game.. It’s still going to be so much fun!” Mioda laughs. “Guys, is this really necessary?” Kuzuryu groans. Yukizome glares at him, making him sigh in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>The class decided to scatter around the school campus to find Hanamura. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs and ruffles his hair. “All this work for someone who is mostly likely sick is so unnecessary, like Fuyuhiko said..” He looks around and calls for his short friend. As he walked around, he didn’t even realize that he bumped into his other friend from another classroom. “A-ah! Hinata-kun! Good morning!” exclaimed a small brunette. Hinata looked down at him and smiled. “Good morning, Naegi. What are you doing walking around and about?” He asks the shorter male. “Well..I wanted to go to the bathroom. What about you?” Naegi smiles back. Hinata sighs and puts his hands on his hips. “I’m looking for my classmate who just happened to disappear suddenly.” The shorter male looks at his friend with concern. “Is your classmate okay?” He asks. Hinata hums. “I’m not sure, but he’s probably fine. Yukizome-san is so paranoid..” he mumbles the last part. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Hinata thought of an idea. “Hey, when you’re finished with your business in the bathroom. Do you mind helping me out?” He asks his friend. “E-Eh? Ah..of course! I would love to help!” Naegi says with a smile. “Thanks.” Hinata returns the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p><br/>After finishing with the bathroom business, the two boys walk together around the hallways. “Hey Hinata-kun, can I ask you a question?” The brunette hums in response. “U-um..a-after this..can you meet me my the f-fountain?” Naegi asks nervously. “Hm? The fountain? Hm..” Hinata tries to remember where that is. “Oh! You mean <em>that</em> fountain. Yeah. Of course. Did you have something you want me to do for you?” He asks. “W-well..not necessarily..but please be there. I would greatly appreciate it!” Hinata snorts. “Of course I’ll be there. I’m not some asshole who makes promises and not keep them.” Naegi chuckles lightly. “Hehe..that’s what I like about you the most, Hinata-kun.” The taller male stares at the other for a second before blushing. “T-thanks..I guess..” he looks away, scratching his nape. Naegi smiles and laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“A-anyways! I-I think we should head to the roof. After all, if my classmate wanted to hide, then some where deserted might be a good idea..” Hinata explains. “That’s a good idea Hinata-kun.” Naegi takes his hand. “Let’s go!” He smiles. Hinata blushes and lets himself get dragged by his friend. “You’re in a good mood..” the shorter male giggles in response. “That’s because I got my confirmation! I don’t need to worry about getting stood up anymore!” Hinata blinks and sighs, looking to the side. </p><p> </p><p>The two make their way to the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Naegi looks up at the clear blue sky. “Kind of odd that the door was slightly opened..” Hinata points out wearily. “I agree..it’s a bit odd, but that just means that your classmate might be up here!” The smaller boy smiles. Hinata hums and looks up at the sky, letting the cool breeze flow through his hair. The brunette sniffs the air. He suddenly scrunches his nose and looks down. “What’s wrong?” Naegi asks. “...” Hinata narrows his brows and inhaled the air a bit more. “..nothing..it’s just..” he looks at hi shorter friend. “There’s something wrong..” Naegi blinks and tilts his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata ignores the other’s confusion and walks around, smelling the air. “Hey, can you smell it?” Hinata asks. “Smell what?” Naegi asks nervously. Hinata turns around and looks at the brunette. “Something’s rotting. Something that smells like meat and bones..” Naegi blinks and smells the air, to immediately cover his nose. “Y-yeah..it smells gross..” </p><p> </p><p>The two brunettes walks around, trying to find out where that smell is coming from. Naegi walks behind the small box that leads downstairs, and gasps. He takes a few steps back before falling to the ground on his behind. He trembles and gasps for air. Finally, he lets out an ear shrieking scream, catching Hinata’s attention. The older boy runs to his friend, shaking his shoulder. Naegi points a shaky hand to a direction, drawing the other’s attention to it. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes dilates as he’s presented with a gory scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>There, lay a lifeless body of his supposedly missing friend. The wall and floor were stained with dull crimson blood that used to belong to the carrier. The body rotted and smelled of expired meat. Hinata could see his rib cage poking out of his stomach like roadkill. Organs and intestines were spattered across the body. Some ripped open, some cut in half. His face was lifeless, eyes rolled back to his skull, while his mouth had dried up blood that dripped down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stood still as his friend’s dead eyes burned a hole through his chest. Although he was dead, he could heard a hushed voice that said “why didn’t you notice? Why did I have to die?” The brunette swallowed his spit and cover his face, not wanting to look at his corpse for another second. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s ears rang as sirens entered the school campus. When Hinata finally regained his concise, the investigation had already ended ended. He saw his friends tear stained faces as <em>he </em>was getting carried away by the clean up crew. He knew he was about to get interrogated by the police and detective, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, getting himself ready for the questions. </p><p> </p><p>His body jolts as he feels someone touch his shoulder. Hinata turns around to see his shorter friend, giving him a sympathetic yet grim smile. “Hey..about the meetup..can you leave that on hold.? You just witnessed something horrible..so take a rest..then..come meet me when you get everything out of your chest. Okay?” Hinata blinks, but sadly returns the smile and nods. Naegi pats his back before walking away. Hinata sighs, dropping his smile. </p><p> </p><p>He was then later interrogated by the police, and he answered honestly, giving his alibi and what he knows regarding Hanamura Teruteru’s death. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Hinata closes the door to his dorm, and slides down it. He lets out a heavy sigh before looking up at his ceiling and smiles. </p><p> </p><p><em>Looks like the big bad wolf has been let out. </em>He laughs with amusement. <em>Who’s the next lamb up the chopping block, I wonder? Is it Naegi Makoto? Or Soda Kazuichi? Who knows..it might even be me.. </em>The brunette drops his head. <em>If it does decide to go for me, it’ll have one hell of a ride to find out it’s bitten a wolf in sheep’s clothing. </em>Hinata takes in a deep and lets it out. He stands up and laughs lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see how this game of werewolf will turn out, shall we? Kukukuku..” </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The yandere love story no one asked for is here baby! LETS GOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ten thousand dead White Stargazer Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Everywhere I go, I leave a trail of bloody roses.” </p><p>“Everyone I meet, will soon turn to black ashes.” </p><p>“Everything I do, won’t help bring them back.” </p><p>“So I hide away in a puddle of insanity. If I can’t stop it, why not join it?” </p><p>“Hm? God of death? What are you talking about? I’m just Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate counselor!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I’m just realizing this but, don’t be deceived by the ship tags. This will be more of a drama than a dysfunctional love story lol </p><p>But don’t worry, it will probably have some romantic touches to it</p><p>Just not a lot tho. </p><p>Also long chapter coming up, grab a snack while you can ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————— </p><p><br/>It’s been a few weeks since the murder. No one else had died, and everyone seemed to have moved on. Kind of. Whenever someone would walk into the classroom, they would take a long look at the cook’s desk with a melancholic look, before snapping back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>But Hinata didn’t do that. He moved on. He accepted Hanamura’s death, like he accepted all the deaths in the past. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p><br/>Class had just finished. The school bell rang in the background and the pitter patter sound of students rushing out of the building in pair or groups covered Hinata’s view of vision. Hinata sighs, looking up at the orange tinted sky. <em>Ever since Hanamura’s case was publicized, the school practically demanded everyone to stay in groups. </em>The brunette lets out a light chuckle. “Worry-warts..it’s already been three weeks, and no deaths has occurred..seriously..” he mumbles to himself. <em>Though, there technically has been a case.</em></p><p> </p><p>Naegi Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>When Hinata finally found his composure, he went to meet up with the boy. Naegi confessed his love for him. Hinata had two options, accept the offer, and decline the offer. Hinata went with a third opinion, telling the other to wait, knowing very well that if he does that, Naegi Makoto will cease to desist. Well, not really, he’s quote on quote, “ran away”. At first his classmates accused Hinata of declining Naegi’s love, causing him to “run away”, but after Ultimate detective Kirigiri Kyoko, investigated the situation, it turns out that he “ran away” because of some family conflict. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata doubted that. He knew Naegi Makoto didn’t run away because of that. There were three options, one, if he <em>did </em>run away, it mostly likely because he was threatened. Two, he’s been kidnapped and is being tortured. Three, he’s dead. Those three possibilities rang through Hinata’s head as the lilac hair-colored girl explained the situation. But Hinata wasn’t going to speak his mind. Not in front of her. Obviously. </p><p> </p><p>As Hinata was about to walk away, he was stopped by his friend. “Hinata-kun! Let’s do homework together at my place!” Komaeda smiles. Hinata blinks and looks at him. “Why?” He asks. “Hehe..what’s wrong with asking your friend for help?” The albino grins. The brunette sighs and nods, telling him to do whatever he wants. </p><p> </p><p>The two walk together back to Komaeda’s house. The albino leads the way with a carefree smile, while Hinata follows him. Hinata narrows his brows at the other’s back. <em>Komaeda Nagito. He’s a suspicious guy that’s for sure. After experiencing multiple traumatic stress in his past, he’s grown to be extremely obsessive and clingy. Not only that but he also considers the Reserve Course students as nothing than merely tools, and even undisposed trash, and Ultimates as these mighty gods. Seriously what kind of trauma caused that to happen? Though it might be only a coincidence that he’s like this, but his behavior towards Hanamura’s death is telling me otherwise. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles and pats the other’s back, making Komaeda jolt in surprise. “Now that we’re alone, mind telling me why you want me to come to your house today?” The albino looks at the other in surprise before coughing. “Your deduction skills are amazing as always..” he smiles. The brunette laughs and waves his hand around. “No way, man. Even a child could tell. So? What’s wrong?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda sighs. “You know I can’t say no to you Hinata-kun..” he huffs. “Alright, fine. I just had a bad feeling about today, okay? I had this dream vision where you got attacked in the middle of the night in your room! Even though it might be me just being paranoid, but still!” He pouts. Hinata blinks and stares at the male with an offended look. “Are you saying that I’m incapable of defending myself? Jeez, who do you think I am exactly..” he sighs. “I appreciate you trying to protect me and all, but it’s fine.” Komaeda frowns. “That arrogance is going to get you killed someday..” he mumbles. Hinata snorts and laughs once again at his companion’s statement. “No way! Not in a million years! If I die because of my arrogance then I’ll never forgive myself.” Komaeda chuckles. “That’s exactly what Hinata-kun will do if that happens.” The brunette nods. </p><p> </p><p>The two continue their journey, cracking jokes now and then and having small talk. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata feels the cold air blow through his hair. He looks up at the sky to see that a warm orange sky, has turned into a cold dark blue. <em>Hm..I remembered Komaeda’s house being more closer to the school..when did it turn this late. </em>As he thought that, the street lights flickered and buzzed, shining a dull white light into the path. “Oh my, I didn’t even realize that it was already this late..” Komaeda says. Hinata could only hum in agreement. “Don’t worry Hinata-kun, we’re almost there!” The albino reassured the other, thinking that Hinata was getting anxious. That was absolutely not the case at all, since Hinata didn’t really care if something happened right now. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda had his own thoughts about how the other was feeling. He kept talking and striking up small talk with the other to keep Hinata calm and relaxed. Hinata only responded with minimal answers, and hums, because he also had his own thoughts he had to take care of. At one point, the brunette’s brain went on auto pilot tuned out Komaeda’s voice, and focused on his surroundings. Everything was peaceful until Hinata heard something that made his ears perk up.</p><p> </p><p>An extra step that didn’t belong to him nor Komaeda. </p><p> </p><p>He stops and turns around sharply, scanning the area. “Hinata-kun? Is everything alright..?” Komaeda asks nervously. The brunette couldn’t see anything in the darkness, so he turns around and gives the other a smile. “Yep! Everything’s fine!” He grins. He puts his hand around the other’s shoulder. “Komaeda, let’s take a shortcut. I think we’re being followed.” He whispers lowly into the other’s ear. The albino squeaks and nods. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda takes Hinata’s hand and drags him into an alley way, and into the roads. Hinata sighs as he sees other people walking around, and if things comes push to shove, witnesses. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys paces through the crowd, trying to lose the stalker. When they finally make it back to Komaeda’s house, the albino lets out a big sigh, while Hinata tries to see if they we’re truly safe, and to his pleasure, they were. They hear footsteps coming down from up stairs. Hinata turns around to see his smart raven friend. Komaeda smiles widely and jumps on the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kamakura, sorry for coming on short notice.” Hinata smiles sheepishly, to which Kamakura hums with a hint of amusement. “Are you staying for long?” He asks. Hinata nods. “I see. I’ll go make dinner for you then.” The raven says, petting Komaeda’s head before letting go. “Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience.” The brunette smiles softly. Kamakura walks into the kitchen, not bothering to say anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda bounces up and takes Hinata’s hand. “Hey, um..do you want to take a..bath first.. and then study?” He asks nervously. Hinata sighs playfully and nods. “But I should eat first, and <em>then</em> study.” Komaeda smiles brightly and rushes up stairs to presumably prepare Hinata a bath. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighs, taking of his shoes and sits on the couch. He slumps down and looks at the television. <em>Who exactly was that stalker from earlier? Who was they after? Or did they intend to capture both me and Komaeda? </em>Hinata sighs, rubbing his eyes. <em>But I just heard it once..was I hearing things? ... whatever. </em>He closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sinks into the bathtub, letting about a delightful sigh when his skin made contact with the clear water. He uses his hand to scoop up a bit of water, before letting it drip down back into the tub. “It’s warm.” He narrows his eyes and looks at the white ceiling. <em>Why did Kamakura have branches and leaves in his hair? </em></p><p> </p><p>He cleans his body and washes his hair. Once he finishes, he steps out and pulls out the clog. He blinks slowly as he watches the water go down the sink. He dries himself and puts the towel around his shoulders. The brunette walks to the sink and sees a shirt with a note on it. He takes the note away and reads its contents. <em>Hello Hinata-kun! Here’s something to wear once you’ve finished bathing! Sorry if it’s a little loose... it’s Izuru’s. And he’s a very big boy. From, Komaeda. </em>Hinata sighs and takes the clothes to look at it. </p><p> </p><p>The shirt was a long sleeved white shirt with buttons on it. The underwear was some plain black boxers with grey stripes on the top. The pants were black and oversized. Hinata sighs as he puts on the clothes. He goes to look at himself in the mirror and sees that anything barely fit on him. The shirt was so lose that it dragged down to his thighs, the collar was also loose since it revealed his entire collar. The sleeves were so long that it reached the top of his fingers. The pants were so baggy that it looks like it would slide of at any moment. It didn’t help that it was long too, the pants reached his feet and if an emergency were to occur he would be the first to die since he would most likely trip.</p><p> </p><p>Ironically, the only thing that fit him was the boxers. </p><p> </p><p>He twirled in front of the mirror and looked at himself. <em>Why is Kamakura’s clothes so loose? He’s not that bigger than me, right? </em>He narrows his eyes. <em>On that note, </em>he makes a moe pose in the mirror. <em>Damn, I’m rocking the oversized boyfriend shirt look. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata finishes with that and walks out of the bathroom. He walks down to the kitchen and sees his friends flirting with each other. Silently, he makes his way to the table and sits down on the seat to observe the two. Komaeda was cutting up the vegetables while leaning onto the other’s shoulder, complementing him and teasing him. Kamakura was stirring some sort of soup with one hand on the label and the other on his boyfriend’s hip. Hinata leans on his hand with a monotone look on his face. <em>These guys are too weird. What the hell is love, anyways? I only see it as imprisonment. </em></p><p> </p><p>He puts on a smile, deciding to cut in between the two. “Having fun?” He asks, making Komaeda swiftly turn around and blush. “H-Hinata-kun?! When did you come in?” The albino asks nervously. Kamakura on the other hand didn’t even bat an eye and kept stirring. “Just a few minutes ago.” Hinata smiles innocently. “Oh, I see..” Komaeda laughs nervously. “Don’t worry, we’re almost done with dinner. Can you wait a few more minutes?” The shorter boy nods. </p><p> </p><p>When the two males finish up the meal and serve it. Hinata blinks as he looks at the meal. A regular Japanese dish that consists of rice, grilled fish and Miso soup. The brunette hums and picks up his chopsticks, thanking for the meal. “Sorry for the clothes..is it uncomfortable.?” Komaeda asks hesitantly. “Not particularly. It’s more like a feeling of constant anxiety because my pants might slide off at any moment given.” Hinata says, putting the rice in his mouth. “Which brings up the question, why <em>is</em> it so big?” He asks, raising a brow at Kamakura. “Because he’s the biggest boy ever with the biggest body! Aren’t you, baby?” Komaeda coos, leaning onto the other. Hinata smiles awkwardly and coughs into his fist. “O..Kay..” he mumbles. Kamakura only shrugs his shoulders and continues eating. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That reminds me, do you want to join us on studying? It’ll be fun!” Komaeda smiles at the raven. Kamakura stops temporarily to think about it, before nodding. <em>Sigh.</em> “The more the merrier, I’d say.” Hinata laughs.  </p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hinata follows the two men as they walked towards the bedroom. <em>I wanted to be alone with Komaeda, but oh well. I’ll take this opportunity to expose both of them. It’ll be like catching two birds with one stone. </em>Hinata has suspicions that both Komaeda and Kamakura had some sort of crush on him with the way they behave around him. The brunette unbuttons his first button, preparing to commence his plan. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata plops down on the floor and lets out a sigh. He watches at the corner of his eye as Komaeda’s cheeks tinted pink. He takes out his books and supplies, putting everything on the table. “... l-let’s start with history..” he says, trying not to look at my collarbone. Hinata jumps up as he pats his chest. “Leave it to me! I love history!” He grins. Kamakura sits down elegantly as he looks through the work sheet. “Thank you, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda smiles softly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata starts explaining with the help of Kamakura, while Komaeda nods slightly and writes down what need to be written. “Did you know? They killed off 57 million people! 11 percent of the population killed off just like that! Isn’t amazing how much bloodlust they have?!” Hinata exclaims excitedly, leaning forwards to the two. Komaeda sees the inside of Hinata’s shirt and blushes, nodding. “Why are you so interested?” Kamakura deadpans. “Because it’s <em>interesting</em>! They managed to create the biggest land empire ever seen in human history! Conquering around 78 countries with the phrase ‘surrender or die’ which is basically using fear as a fighting mechanism! Isn’t amazing how fear can control 78countries!?” Hinata starts to feel his cheeks heating up with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata suddenly snaps back into reality. <em>Wait, get a grip Hajime. Both your masochist side and sadistic side is showing again. </em>He shakes his head and coughs. “Sorry..I’m getting a head of myself. You guys don’t need to know all that.” He looks to the side awkwardly. Komaeda laughs nervously and waves his hand around. There’s nothing wrong with showing your interests, no matter how weird it is!” He smiles. Hinata nods unsurely, despite not really wanting to believe that. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing all the school work, the three decided to hang out and have fun, cracking jokes and telling stories. “Say Hinata-kun, doesn’t it get tiring being positive and joking around most of the time?” Komaeda asks curiously. Hinata blinks and smiles grimly. “Well, I guess it kinda is.. Being all smiles and laughter all the time is quite difficult...but it’s important to smile. After all, a smile is contagious!” He says. He then lays on his arms. “All my happy days are limited. It just takes one day for the storm to come thundering down. So I stay positive and enjoy it while it lasts, y’know?” The brunette closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys look at Hinata with a gentle gaze. “Hey, have you heard of the rabbit god’s curse?” The brunette asks, to which Komaeda and Kamakura shake their head. “It’s a tall tale that my neighborhood used to tell to young children who are naughty.” Hinata chuckles. Komaeda tilts his head to side in curiosity. “Apparently, there’s this rabbit god who takes care of the neighborhood. It grants blessings and wishes to the people who are good, but curses those who are bad. If the person commits a crime, the rabbit god will curse it with terrible hallucinations. Those hallucinations is the voice of the god tormenting the person. Saying things like ‘your sins will forever haunt you.’ ‘You have become something terrible’. Day and night, the rabbit god would torment the person until the go the shrine and apologize.” Hinata explains. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda blinks. “And what if the person doesn’t apologize?” He asks. Hinata’s smile dropped into a look of grimace. “They die.” The albino lets out a quiet ‘oh’ and narrows his brows. “I’ve met some people who didn’t apologize before, and every single one of them said relatively the same thing. ‘Please help me! The rabbit god won’t leave me alone! I don’t want this! I didn’t do anything wrong!’ And ‘I don’t want to die! The rabbit god is going to kill me! When that happens please tell everyone that it was the rabbit god!’. The day after, their body would be found in the shrine. All dying in the same manner.” Hinata makes a finger gun and shoots the side of his head. “It would be impossible for the rabbit god to do that. Because the rabbit god didn’t exist. It was because the person’s guilt haunted them until the very end.” </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda stares at Hinata with a look of surprise, while Kamakura looks at him with amusement. “A lot of the people in my neighborhood feared this god and became good, telling their naughty children about it, for them to not suffer the same fate. In my pre-teen years, I had one or two people come up to me and tell me about this rabbit god, asking for my advice. But it was dumb. The rabbit god didn’t curse them, they just committed a sin and blamed it on a fictional god, just because their guilt was too big for them to handle...” the brunette glares at his hands. “Foolish.” Hinata spat, concluding his rant. </p><p> </p><p>The room was silent for a few minutes. To Komaeda and Kamakura, Hinata had finally broke out of his shell and decided to show his real self for once to vent about his problems. They did <em>not </em>expect his inner colors to be so gray and dark. Usually this would be a great accomplishment, but seeing as this was how he was on the inside all along, shook the two to the core. Their usual happy-go-lucky Hinata-kun was actually a realistic kind of person. Oh goodness, what a good poker face he has. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata decided to break the silence by sighing, catching everyone’s attention. “You’re surprised aren’t you? This is who Hinata Hajime really is. A bitter person who doesn’t like to sugarcoat things. The Hinata Hajime you know and came to love only exists as a shell for the real one to hide behind and grimace.” He drops his shoulders. After a few seconds, the brunette narrows his brows. “Sorry. Are you mad? Sad? Feeling betrayed? I get it. It’s always been that way. Do you hate me now? Do you want to hit me? Push me away then run?” He asks calmly, but secretly getting excited.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda perks up. “Of course not! We would never! Even if this is who you are on the inside it would never change our relationship! We’re your friends, remember?” He exclaims. Kamakura nods along. “Indeed. Even if the Hinata Hajime we know was fake, we will still accept the true Hinata Hajime.” He says unblinkingly. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette blinks, slightly tilting his head to the side. “Is that so?” He mumbles to himself. “Then how <em>do</em> you feel?” He tilts his head back. The albino sighs lightly and scratches his hair. “That’s kind of a hard question to answer..” he says. Hinata couldn’t help but let out small teasing smile. “Are you glad that you get to see this side of me?” Komaeda blinks dumbly. “Are we supposed to?” Kamakura asks. “Yeah. I haven’t shown my real self in 8 years, y’know? Only a few people know. Are you glad to be apart of that portion?” Hinata smirks. Komaeda narrows his brows slightly and hums, Kamakura stares at the brunette with a deadpan look. He lets out a light chuckle and leans on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That means two of you are <em>real</em> special, y’know?” </p><p> </p><p>Processing what the brunette just said, Komaeda blushes a light crimson while Kamakura’s looks down at the ground. “E-eh?? R-really? Are y-you really s-serious?!” Komaeda asks, flushed. Hinata nods, making the male blush even more. “W-w-well-! If H-Hinata-kun says s-so then I g-guess we are glad! H-hahaha!” The albino nervously hides his face behind his hands. Letting out a small nod, Kamakura blushes slightly, gripping his sleeve. Hinata smiles smugly, decides to tease the two a bit more. “Since you two are really special, I don’t you two having..your way with me..” he says with a shy tone, forcing a blush out of himself. Before any of them could say anything, Hinata playfully stuck out his tongue. “Just kidding.” He smiles. </p><p> </p><p>The two’s surprised face with slight disappointment made Hinata let out a big laugh. “You should have seen your faces! It’s hilarious! Kyahahahaha!” He wipes off a tear in the corner of his eye. “That’s mean, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda puffs out his cheeks angrily. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you guys were left so vulnerable to teasing.” The brunette grins. The albino lets out a sigh as Hinata giggled at his face. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda then puts on smile. “I know you just showed your true self, but I can’t help but prefer your smiling self more. I find it somewhat cute when you laugh at the smallest thing.” Hinata blinks and tilts his head. “I’m sure Izuru agrees too, but he’s just a bit shy to admit it out loud.” Komaeda chuckles. “Hm.. I see.. Alright! I got it.” The brunette nods. “I’ll put on my biggest smile tomorrow! Just for you guys!” He grins. The two boys blushes slightly and smiles. Even Kamakura, the stone faced lone wolf was smiling. That’s how you know you’ve hit a gold mine. </p><p> </p><p>The three decided to wrap things up and go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week went by without, again, no murders or case. In fact, it was so peaceful that Hinata felt slightly bored of it. Everyone has seemingly gotten over Hanamura’s death. Everything was back to sunshine and rainbows, and Hinata got back into the playing the clown. </p><p> </p><p>Just kidding. </p><p> </p><p>After everything was seemingly normal, the news of the death of two of Hinata’s classmates hit him like a truck. A very big and fast truck. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he heard that Pekoyama Peko and Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko had committed double suicide in the basement of their house. It looked like they were dead for a while now. That’s weird. He thought. Those two didn’t look depressed nor suicidal at all. Why did they both commit suicide, then? After hearing the news, that question bounced around in his head for awhile. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn’t know what was going on with his friends. No one knew, that’s why it caused such a big ruckus. Everyone was practically paralyzed with fear. Like Hinata, they knew it wasn’t a suicide, because it was most likely an elaborate murder. Not only that but the murderers somehow managed to take down a Yakuza <em>and </em>a trained swordswoman. Like, um, excuse me? Anyways, with that assumption, he was led to believe that one of his stronger friends did it. Owari couldn’t have done it because Hinata saw Pekoyama take down the girl before. Nidai couldn’t have done it either since he most likely doesn’t know where the two lives. Tanaka <em>could </em>have done it, but Hinata didn’t see a reason for him to kill anyone. There was a girl named Harukawa Maki, who was his friend in another class. But he doubts that she did it, she knew who Pekoyama is, she wouldn’t kill her. She knew how important Kuzuryu was to her, she wouldn’t kill him. </p><p> </p><p>After crossing out most of the suspects names, the only one left was Kamakura Izuru. Which is, duh, why didn’t he think of him first? Kamakura was smart, strong, and without a doubt— handsome. Which really ties the whole theory up, y’know? It was always the handsome ones that commit bloody murder. But <em>if</em> it was the raven who <em>did </em>do it, why? Why did he kill Kuzuryu and Pekoyama? What’s his motive? Or does he not have a motive, and is only doing it for shits and giggles? Is he being manipulated, or doing it out of his own will? Does he have an accomplice? </p><p> </p><p>Thousands and thousands of unanswered questions bubbled inside Hinata’s head, ready to burst at anytime, but Hinata was smart. He kept them them to himself and observes the situation rather than jump head first into it.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs as he tries to calm down his shark-teethed friend. “Kazuichi, we’ll get a chance to look into it. Calm down.” He pats his arm. “How the hell am I supposed to do that?! Not one, but two of our friends just died!! There’s no way that it’s just a coincidence, Hajime! What the hell is going on?!” The shorter male exclaims, griping his head in a panic. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, but I refuse to believe that our friends committed suicide! Why did this happen!?” Sonia cries out. “Sonia..” the brunette mumbles. “What an unfortunate events! If the culprit is found, I will make sure to make them regret it!” Tanaka grunts, shaking his head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Much to Hinata’s dismay, the three’s outburst made everyone else complain and cry out. Hinata tries to calm everyone down, but his attempts only made them more outraged. “There’s no way I’m leaving it as it is! Hanamura’s death happened weeks ago, the police told us that they will solve it, is it solved?! No! Why the hell am I going to trust them if they can’t solve the first case?!” Souda snarls. The mention of Hanamura made everyone go silent for a second. “Kazuichi, they said that they had minimal evidence of the case. I’m sure their all trying their best with all the information they have of the case.” Hinata calmly explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Their lying!! There’s no way they haven’t found out anything by now!!” The pink-haired boy snaps at the brunette. “Kazuichi..” Hinata mumbles. “I can’t believe the police for a second! I can’t let them handle this anymore!” Souda huffs. “Kazui-“ Hinata gets cut off. “I won’t let anymore of my friends get hurt! I just can’t! Screw the police! We don’t need them!” Souda exclaims. “Kazuichi! Stop it! Calm down!” The brunette retaliates, but gets ignored. “We’re a smart lot right?! If we work together, I’m sure we’ll figure this case out in no time!” Souda stretches his arms out. The class erupted in words of agreement. </p><p> </p><p>As Souda kept saying his speech, Hinata could only stare judgmentally at the boy. <em>What the hell is this idiot think he’s doing?? Even if the class bands together, it wouldn’t get anyone anywhere. </em>Suddenly Souda turns around the brunette and grips his shoulders. “Hajime, you have to help us!” He pleads. Hinata could only look at him with a mildly frustrated stare. “Please Hinata-kun! You have to help us avenge our friends!” He turns his head to the rest of the class. His eye widens at his classmates pleading stares. “With your knowledge on the criminal mastermind, we’ll be able to solve this case in the blink of an eye!” Souda says, grinning brightly. Hinata stammers, before biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p><em>Damn. Why do I always have to solve conflicts by bawling my eyes out like a lunatic? </em>Hinata mentally snarls as he prepares his overly dramatic “feelings” about the case.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What do you say?” The pink-haired boy smiles. Hinata’s face darkened as he boldly makes eye contact with Souda, furrowing his brows. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>The class erupted in shocked gasps. Souda gives the brunette a look of betrayal, and starts shaking his shoulders. “Why?! Why?! Don’t you want to avenge our friends?! Don’t you want to give the culprit a big punch their face?! What the hell do you mean ‘no’?!” He shouts at his friend, desperately trying to convince him into helping. “Because this isn’t how it’s supposed to work, Kazuichi.” Hinata replies calmly. Souda growls at the boy, letting go of his shoulders to grip his collar. “The hell do you mean?! <em>This</em> isn’t supposed to work?! Then how is it supposed to work, Hajime?!” Everyone gives the two a look of worry, but Hinata stayed calm. “We need to stay calm and plan things out properly and slowly.” Hinata explains. </p><p> </p><p>After Souda’s unusual silence, Hinata decides to continue. “We need to understand that even though we’re ultimates, we are still children. Trusting the adults is the best we could do for our friends. Investigating without legal consent will only get us killed.” Hinata says as nicely as possible to not upsets the shark boy more than he is. But that clearly didn’t work because as soon as he said that, the boy lashed out in anger. “So what?! Are we just supposed to let the police handle it and wait?! To hell with that!!” Souda lets out a few tears. “What are you saying..?” He whimpers, his grip on the brunette eases. “Aren’t you the one who said that you would help us at any given moment.? Why are you leaving it as it..? Weren’t you and Fuyuhiko friends?! Didn’t Peko help you at times when you needed it?! Didn’t Teruteru make you yummy food when you were down?! Why?! Why?! What the hell are you doing?! Why aren’t you angry nor sad?! Hey! Hajime! Tell me!! Why?!” Souda cries out, hot tears running down his face. </p><p> </p><p>The classroom became silent, not a word spoken. Even though it was so silent, it was also so cold. Hinata exhaled and closes his eyes. “Because I can’t. I stay calm so you guys can cry. I stay collected so you guys can be angry. If I also lash out my true emotions, it would only end in disaster.” Hinata says with melancholy. Souda widens his eyes, and grits his teeth. “What’s up with you...? Even when we’re all sad..you smile and comfort us.. Even when we’re angry..you try to calm us down.. and even like this.. you-!” Souda snarls, showing his teeth. The boy grabs Hinata’s shoulders again, this time a little rougher. “From day bloody one— you always carry that stupid smile everywhere you go! You know it’s okay to lash out in anger, right?! It’s fine! Cry! Shout! You don’t need to be the calm one all the time! Fuyuhiko would want that! Peko would want that! Teruteru would want that! On the inside, I know how much you want to cry your lungs out! It’s fine! Just do it! And when it’s over, we can work things out! Together!” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata blinks in surprise, mouth slightly agape. <em>Oh? That’s an interesting thing to say. </em>Hinata sighs, closing his eyes. “I told you. I can’t. We can’t work things out. The only thing we can do right now is observe.” He grunts. “That’s just not true! If we just stay here like sitting ducks, it wouldn’t work out, anyways!” Hinata grits his teeth. “I’m sorry Hajime, but being logical isn’t going to work with me! Let’s storm in the police department together and complain about them!” Hinata digs his nails into his palm, knowing very well how he’s not going to keep calm any further. “Hajime, take our hand and let’s avenge our friends together! And besides, where did this logical thinking come from? The Hajime I know would shoot down the door just to get his answers! Even if we all die, we’ll all die trying to reach the truth!” Souda smiles brightly. The room lit up with warm smiles and words of encouragement. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it was supposed to be warm, Hinata felt cold. So cold. He felt as if the room was enclosing on him, squeezing all the air from his lungs. With one final smile from Souda. Hinata snapped. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette glares at Souda as he slaps the others face, the unusually loud sound shutting everyone up. “I know that!! You’re right, I <em>would </em>shoot down the door just to get my answers! I’ll use the most strongest gun to do that! I really would! But I can’t! I can’t let my emotions get to me!” The brunette exclaims, hugging his body. “I want to protect everyone too! I know our dead friends would want that too! But jumping head first into the problem isn’t going to help! It’s no good! It really is! I know you want to complain to the authorities! I know you want to deal with the problem yourself! I know it all! But it’s because I know that I can’t let you do that!!” Hinata felt tears going down his face. “We’ve already lost three people, I can’t afford losing more! I don’t want to watch as my friends die out again! I want to protect everyone! Why can’t you just cool your head and take a step back?! Why do I have to shout at you to make you understand?!” Hinata grips his head, taking a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>Souda stares at his friend, starstruck. The stinging pain on the side of his face slowly disappearing as he watches his dearest friend cry. “I don’t want this! I don’t want this at all! I hate this! I hate wearing a mask to keep everyone happy while I cry silently at home! I hate seeing that body! I hate seeing my friends slowly die out! I hate it! I hate it all!” Hinata snaps his head up at everyone. “So please! Don’t make irrational decisions! I beg of you all! Please!” He drops to the floor. He curls up, crying and pleading into his arms. “No! No! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The brunette starts to shake violently as he repeatedly apologizes for whatever reason. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone gives him apologetic looks. Some sad, some regretful. Nanami breaks the bitter silence and she steps over to her friend, giving him a pat on the back. “Why didn’t you told us earlier? We would have understood.” She says softly. “Because I couldn’t..I know everyone wants to avenge them.. that’s why I couldn’t..! I’ve made that mistake before..I don’t want to repeat what happened in the past! I don’t want it! I don’t want it!” Hinata sobs, every word straining his voice. “No. Nothing would have happened, because we would’ve understood.” Nanami strokes his back gently. Hinata tilts his head up to look at her, eyes wide, tears continuously coming out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles softly as him, wrapping her arms around the male to embrace him. “Did it hurt to keep everything to yourself all this time? Don’t worry, everything is okay now. We will carry that burden with you. Curse the world all you want, we’ll comfort you until the very end.” She pats his back. He brings his hands up slowly to hug her back. He lays on her shoulder as he lets out audible sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Souda snaps out of his trance and goes to join in the embrace. He hugs the brunette as he apologizes for being so insensitive, and being so hot headed. Soon, everyone joins in and apologizes to their friend. </p><p> </p><p>They stay there, not daring to leave Hinata alone in this fragile state. They stayed there until he felt okay again, but quite frankly, they’d stay there as long as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Hinata pours himself a cup of coffee, then waiting for it to cool down before walking to his living room. He sets the cup down on the table and plops himself down on chair. He turns on the T.V, picking up his coffee cup, and taking a sip of that bittersweet liquid. He lets out a pleased sigh, leaning on his chair and crossing his right leg on his left one. The brunette smiles, eyes looking dangerous as ever. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t you love it when a good plan comes together? <br/></em>
</p><p><br/>That’s right. It went all according to Hinata’s manipulation plan. Everyone calmed down and decided to do his plan. Which was act like it was all calm, while one person observes from behind the scenes. Hinata chose Kamakura to be the spy, to which the raven agreed to. </p><p> </p><p>But little did they know, that was just a trap he laid out for his suspect. By giving Kamakura the role of the spy, he can make him think that he can tweak the information and give them false info. While he was doing that, Hinata can act as a double agent and make it seem like Hinata trusts Kamakura, but in reality, he had very little trust in the raven and <em>is </em>planning to stab him in the back <em>if </em>he was the culprit. Not only him, but Komaeda too. Hinata will stab them both. It’s a risky plan, but seeing as he managed to trick everyone, it should be fine. </p><p> </p><p>He sneers to himself. <em>Can’t believe they fell for the crybaby act. Those guys are so sensitive it’s making my heart ache with a small ounce of guilt. </em>He takes another sip of his coffee. <em>But they’re cute, so I’ll help them live out their soon to be miserable lives. Though keeping everyone in check would be quite difficult..as long as no one else dies, my plan should go smoother than butter. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Breaking news! We would like to interrupt this channel to report a murder case. At 9:30 PM, two bodies were found in a dumpster in the middle of a dark alleyway. Investigations has started and we managed to identify their identities. Unfortunately, they were both ultimates. One being the ultimate Animator, Mitarai Ryota, and the other, the ultimate Imposter with no known name.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stares at the T.V screen with a deadpan stare. <em>Are you kidding me? Are you fucKING KIDDING ME?! </em>The brunette chuckles tiredly as he leans in head on his palm. “The culprit is just being reckless at this point... Seriously, what the hell is this??” </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Downhill (R18)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I didn’t think I’d make it this far.” </p><p>“Shit.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are somethings you can’t take back, and there are somethings that are just, whoa man, that’s a bit much, but in my case, this is barely scraping the surface of the dark side (´⊙ω⊙`)</p><p>This chapter is rated R18 because Hajime is going to have an undress rehearsal on a toilet bowl. In other words, he’s going to jack off in a school bathroom while thinking about weird things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stares dully at the sky from his desk. He sighs, closing his eyes. Meanwhile, his friends were frantically scrambling around at the news of another murder. “Not good. If we keep this up, the killer will eliminate everyone.” Hinata mumbles under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette did some digging on the article and found out that it was a supposedly perfect crime. No witnesses. No blood stains. No suspects. Hinata was confused. Why did the killer commit murder on the very next day of their previous murder? Normally, it would last around a few weeks before another murder, but this was one was instant. Just what is happening right now? The police are currently trying to solve the case, but to no avail, they found nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This really was a perfect murder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was what Hinata <em>didn’t</em> think. He had already come up with a few theories, but he didn’t want to speak his mind. He knew trying to solve the “perfect murder” wouldn’t help anyone solve who was really behind this. All he knew from his theories was that there was more than one. An accomplice. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata feels a weak tug at his pants. He looks down to see Usami looking extremely worried about her students. “Uuu..Hinata-kun.. please help me resolve this issue..” she says nervously, dropping her cutesy voice. The brunette sighs, looking up at his classmates. Some people stayed at their desks, head down, looking depressed as ever. Some paced around the classroom, wondering why this happened. Hinata looks over at Nanami to see that she’s just staring blankly at a ‘game over’ screen. <em>Oh the irony.</em></p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighs, standing up from his desk. He walks over to Yukizome and pats her back to get her attention. She looks up at him with a sad look on her face. “How can I help you, Hinata-kun?” She puts on a strained smile. “Can you bring over Fujisaki Chihiro from class 78th? Please?” He asks, giving her a reassuring smile. “Of course.” She stands up, almost tripping over. She lets out a big sigh before walking out of the classroom, looking dejected. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata takes in a deep breath, and lets it out. He walks over to the teacher’s desk and claps his hands together. Everyone looks up at the brunette. “Alright everyone, that’s quite enough! Mopping around and being frustrated isn’t going to help us get anywhere! So, how about you lot stopping looking so sad and listen to what I have to say?” He smiles, putting his hands on his hips. “Go ahead.” Nanami says softly. “Alright, I’ll admit, yesterday’s murder caught me off guard, and I’m sure it caught you guys of guard too. So I want to come up with another solution. Waiting around like sitting ducks like this is going to get us all killed, but I’m sure you all know that my now.” Hinata shrugs his shoulders. “But that doesn’t mean that we can act recklessly either.” Hinata rubs his chin. “Then what should we do now?” Sonia asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s play a game!” </p><p> </p><p>The class erupted in shocked noises. Everyone’s retaliations piled on top of each other, turning it into a mush of incoherent shouts, but even through the chaos, Hinata kept a bright smile. “What game are you talking about?” Nanami sighs. “21 questions!” Hinata smiles dumbly. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!?” Nidai screeches, flailing his arms around. “Of course not. My mind is fine.” Hinata deadpans. “Why you trying to get us to play at a time like <em>this</em>??” Koizumi glares at the male, pointing a finger at him. “I dunno. I just felt like that’s a good idea.” The brunette laughs. “What is the matter with your concise, mortal?!” Tanaka exclaims. “Nothings the matter. Why would ask such a dumb question, silly?” Hinata giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Through the chaos, Komaeda gets a sudden realization. “..Are you trying to rat out the blackened?” He asks nervously. Everyone looks at the albino, then to the brunette. Hinata stares blankly at the other, before tilting his head and playfully knocking on it. “Teehee, you’re too smart for my mind games.” He sticks out his tongue, winking at the other. “E-eh?! Are you trying to say that the killer is one of us?!” Souda exclaims. “Well, I would be lying if I said that thought didn’t cross my mind.” Hinata shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone freaks out at the thought of a cold blooded killer being in the same room as them. “Haahhh...this is exactly why I didn’t want to be up front about it..” Hinata sighs, crossing his arms together. “I don’t get it. How would you rat out the killer like this?” Sonia asks, tilting her head to the side. “Yeah. How <em>would </em>you rat out the killer? It’s not like they’re going to admit it to everyone.” Saionji sneers. Hinata chuckles boldly. “You’re forgetting that this is 21 questionsmy sweet friends. When you’re playing that game with <em>me</em>, you’ll be guaranteed too get all your deepest darkest secrets milked out of you.” He grins darkly. “I didn’t know you have a cunning side to you, Hinata-kun.” Nanami blinks. “Hehe..finding out someone’s most embarrassing secrets has led me to this mindset.” The brunette smiles smugly. “How scary.” Nanami smiles slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was a knock at the door. Two people then stepped in. One being Yukizome, the other Fujisaki Chihiro. Hinata smiles and walks towards to the two. “Hi—hello, Fujisaki-kun. Can I talk with you outside for a second?” Hinata smiles. The smaller male nods timidly. Hinata turns around to his classmates. “Okay! While I have a little chat with Fujisaki-kun, can you guys fill Yukizome-san on what we’re doing? Thanks!” He walks outside, with his client following him.  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata lets out a sigh and looks at the smaller male. He puts his hands on his shoulders. “Okay, I’m really sorry to bother you like this, but you know about the train of murders in my class, right?” Hinata asks with a serious tone. Fujisaki nods. “Well, I want to do something for me. Specifically hack into the school security cameras and find out what Mitarai Ryota and the ultimate imposter was doing yesterday afternoon.” Fujisaki looks at him in surprise. “U-um.. that’s a little..” he mumbles. “Please, Fujisaki-kun. I know I sound desperate right now, but I have no choice. If you do this now, then we’ll be able to solve this entire thing.” Hinata looks at the male with pleading eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Fujisaki’s face turns into a look of worry. “No choice..? But what about Kamakura-san? Doesn’t he have a hacking ability?” He asks quietly. Hinata’s face darkens, his grip on the other’s shoulders tightening. Fujisaki suddenly gasps. “Do you suspect him as the..killer.?” He blinks slowly. The brunette nods, biting his lip. “I can’t trust him. I really want to, but I just can’t.” He shakes his heads. “So please. Do this for me. Do this for my classmates, my dearest friends..” Hinata’s voice starts to quiver. Fujisaki stares at the older male for a few seconds, before swallowing his spit. “Alright... I’ll help you.. I’ll try my best! I won’t let you down, Hinata-kun!” He smiles brightly. Hinata smiles in relief and nods. “Thank you. I owe you one.” His smiles drops into a serious look. “Can you keep my paranoia a secret?” Hinata asks. “Of course!” Fujisaki smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Fujisaki bids the brunette a farewell and goes to do his task. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief. <em>At least I have a backup plan for when things go south. </em>He brushes his hair out of his forehead and walks back into the classroom. He puts on a smile and claps his hands. “Who’s going first?” He asks. Everyone looks at him wearily, then give each other looks. “Hey now, hurry up and decide before I do it for you.” The brunette warns dangerously. “Ufufu..Hinata-chan wouldn’t chose an innocent girl, right?” Mioda bats her eyes. “Nope! I’ll chose a girl if I want to. I’m a man who believes in gender equality!” Hinata grins, making the girls gulp. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs, shaking his head. “Why are you guys so afraid?” He pouts. Souda scratches his head and sweats. “Well.. because when you say that you can milk out our deepest darkest secrets.. I believe you..” he smiles nervously. “Same here. Even if one of us isn’t the blackened, we still want our secrets to be kept as secrets.” Komaeda chuckles. “Hey wait a second, aren’t you guys overestimating me a little too much?” Hinata raises his eyebrow. “Not really.. you’re a really smart person, Hinata-kun.” Sonia deadpans. “And that’s not a complement, that’s just stating a fact. A normal student can’t just get 98 of out 100 marks on their entrance exam.” She nods to herself. “Well..if you insist.” Hinata smiles smugly, putting his hands on his hips. “But <em>unfortunately</em>, I’m not <em>that </em>smart to be able to actually expose your secrets. I said that just to scare you a little.” He shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>After a little bit of convincing and reassurance, Yukizome, being the good teacher that she is, decides to <em>volunteer </em>to be the first player. They both sit down on two chairs, facing each other. “Alright, first question. Are you ready?” Hinata smiles dangerously. The orange-haired woman nods. “Do you do drugs?” Hinata deadpans. “You did <em>not</em> just ask her that.” Koizumi glares at him. “I <em>absolutely</em> just asked her that.” The brunette smiles. Yukizome gives him a judging stare before shaking her head. “Okay, question two, which type of execution do you like better? A guillotine or electric chair?” The woman sweats, giving her student a worried look. “G-guillotine..” she mumbles. “Question three, would you kill someone just for someone you love?” Yukizome glares at him. “Of course not! What type of question is that?!” She exclaims. “Question four, does your house have tight security?” Hinata continues, ignoring her previous statement. “...Yeah. Three pad locks and a hidden alarm trap.” She replies wearily. “Question five, do you havre any plans this weekend?” Yukizome blinks and shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Question six, are you willing to hangout with me this weekend?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata gets immediately smacked at the back of his head as soon as those words came out. “Is this just an elaborate plan for you to ask for a date?” Koizumi glares at the male. “Of course not. I’m not into older women.” Hinata smiles nonchalantly. “Uh..thanks for the offer, but I’m gonna have to pass.” Yukizome smiles nervously. </p><p> </p><p>From there on out, Hinata’s questions seems to be normal questions. Then it was Yukizome’s turn, which turns out to be relatively normal questions. Before they knew it, the first round ends. “Did you get any secrets out of her?” Owari asks curiously. “Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that she skips her bedtime to chat with her friends, and she likes one of her friends, and his name is-” Yukizome slaps her hand on his mouth. “How did you even come to that conclusion?! Your questions wasn’t even about love!!” She exclaims. Hinata pushes her hand away from his mouth. “Oh, so you love him? That’s good to know.” He smiles innocently. Yukizome chokes on her spit and blushes. She stammers before looking away, biting her lip. “Wolf in sheep’s clothing..” she mumbles. “Kyahahahaha! You’re so cute, Yukizome-san! Hahahaha!!” Hinata cackles, holding his stomach. “Oh yeah?! Well, <em>you’re </em>mean!” The orange-haired teacher frowns, crossing her arms together. </p><p> </p><p>Souda looks at his friend with a nervous look. “Okay! Who’s next?” Hinata smiles happily, satisfied with his results. Tanaka grunts, before sitting down on the opposite seat from Hinata. “Tanaka! Nice seeing you on this momentous occasion! Just look at how the stars shine so beautifully tonight! In fact, so beautifully that it makes me want to ask you 21 questions! So here’s your first one! Yaaaayyy!!” Hinata claps his hands, smiling like an idiot. Tanaka sighs and sits straight up. “Would you sacrifice yourself for the Four Dark Deva’s Of Destruction?” The male nods confidently. “Question two, how would you like to die?” Tanaka jolts at the surprisingly dark question. “Hmph, the answer is obvious is it not? I would like my life to be taken in a battle of the death!” He chuckles. “Question three, have you ever been to a circus?” The taller male hums, before shaking his head. “Question four, what’s your favorite book genre?” Tanaka huffs. “What an odd query, but if I had to chose, then the genre with happy endings are are acceptable.” He blushes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The questions kept coming and Tanaka kept answering. “Question 20, would you like it if I ended everything I say with ‘nya’?” Hinata smirks. The taller male blushes profoundly, hiding his face in his scarf. “Wouldn’t that just be embarrassing for you?” Souda sighs. “Nope! This is the least embarrassing thing I’ve yet to do in my life.” Hinata smiles. “...I guess..that is..quite alright...” Tanaka whispers. “Question 21, would you like me say that for the rest of the day? Nya.” Tanaka buries his face into his scarf even more. “Only until the game ends...” he mumbles. “Okay! Your turn nya!” Hinata grins. Tanaka regains his composer and continues with the procedure.</p><p> </p><p>The round ends, and the next person comes up. It continues until the last person comes up. “Yay! I’ve been waiting for you nya! Taste my fury, Kamakunya! Nyaaaa!” The brunette smiles. “I’ll wait until the moment you become a full cat.” Nanami makes a fist at the male. “First question, what did you eat for dinner yesterday nya?” The raven sighs. “Store brought noodles.” Hinata hums, moving onto the next question. “Second question, are you consent with your current relationship nya?” Kamakura nods. “Question three, what’s your biggest fear nya?” Kamakura blinks, before humming in thought. “Losing what’s precious to me. I guess.” He replies. “Question four, do you have any haunting nightmares nya?” The raven shakes his head. “Nyaa..question five, would you kill a person just to protect what’s dear to you nya?” Kamakura stares at brunette for a few seconds before nodding lightly. “That’s terrifying.” Souda huffs. </p><p> </p><p>“Question six, what does it mean to truly love someone nya?”</p><p> </p><p>”I dunno. But if you want an actual answer then, when you feel a certain way for someone you want to build a happy relationship with them, and every time you look at them you want to hold them tight and kiss them and tell them you love them and that nothing bad will ever happen to them, and then you promise and then hug and kiss, oh and they have to say it back because if they don’t then they probably don’t love you, the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stares blankly at the raven in silence. His face turning into a dull look. The room was silent for a moment before Hinata snaps back into reality and curls his wrist like a cat and meows. “Question seven, what is the difference between an unhealthy relationship and true love nya?” He smiles with an empty look in his eyes. “What a long pause..” Souda huffs. “Sorry, I just had to take in everything he said properly. I’m normally smart, but I just can’t really understand those type of things.” Hinata deadpans. “Nya.” He smiles blankly. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura hums, looking to the side. He leans back on his chair and thinks about that question. “An unhealthy relationship is when you romanize someone in a way that’s more than admiration. You feel the need to protect them when they don’t need it. You baby them and give them everything they want in fear if them leaving you. But on the other hand, it could also mean that you or your partner is being toxic. Insulting them, telling them their not good enough, verbally and mentally abusing them, are the biggest red flags.” The raven rubs his chin. “While true love is when you really like them and they like you back. Romantically of course. I guess the difference between those two things are how you and your lover behave with each other.” Hinata nods slowly. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, scratching his cheek. He opens his mouth to ask the next question, but he hesitates, letting his mouth slightly agape. The brunette narrows his brows and squints. He closes his mouth into a straight line and swallows his spit. “... Question eight, are you..” he trails off. <em>Okay, I need to word this extremely carefully, or else this will go into a very bad direction. </em>Hinata stares at the raven nervously. “Hinata-kun?” Nanami asks, patting the brunette’s shoulder. Hinata decides to bite his tongue and keep that question on hold for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning to marry anyone when you become older nya?” The brunette smiles, tilting his head to the side. Kamakura blinks for moment before silently shrugging. “Question nine, do you have any abandonment issues nya?” The raven stays silent and still. “Hinata-kun! You can’t just ask someone that!” Sonia scolds the brunette. Hinata pouts, narrowing his brows. “Kamakura-kun, feel free to decline answering if you want.” Yukizome smiles at the raven, before turning to Hinata and hitting his head lightly. “Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t ask such a personal question to someone like-“ she slaps her hand onto her mouth. “Someone like..?” Owari tilts her head, confused. “N-nothing! Just don’t ask such questions!” The Orange-haired woman stammers. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looks towards the raven with a poker face, patiently waiting for his response. <em>“</em>No. I do not have parents. I only have guardians to take care of me when I was younger. They didn’t really pay attention to me too much though. Even then, I never fell victim to the symptoms.” He replies, cool and collected. Hinata hums, smiling slyly. “Kamakura-kun.?!” Yukizome exclaims. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” The raven closes his eyes. Yukizome looks at him nervously, before sighing and brushing it off. “Question ten, do you have any childhood friends nya?” Hinata asks, smiling happily. Kamakura shook his head. “Question eleven, when did you got into your current relationship nya?”</p><p> </p><p>Kamakura sighs, looking directly into the brunette’s eyes. “Two months ago, on the 14th of February.” He deadpans. “<em>Valentines day</em>?? Oh wow! That’s so <em>cute</em> nya! And also slightly cliche, but whatever nya.” Hinata grins smugly. Kamakura said nothing and let out an audible sigh this time. “Why are you always so quick to tease another mortals’s love life?” Tanaka asks nervously. “Because the whole idea of genuinely loving someone is so funny that I just like to have a good laugh sometimes, nyaaaa.” Hinata smiles innocently. “Jesus.. You’re so weird..” Koizumi grunts, rubbing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Question twelve, are you having an affair right now nya?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nods, rubbing his chin. “You really are a breed of your own, aren’t you?” Saionji deadpans. “Question thirteen, what you think of cute, fluffy things nya?” Hinata asks, ignoring Saionji’s statement. “... I don’t..particularly like them.” Hinata makes an offended face and gasps dramatically. “<em>Hic... </em>I can’t believe this..nyaa<em>aa</em>...” He sobs, wiping away a non existent tear from his eye. “But then again, cute and fluffy doesn’t really fix with your cool boy persona nya.” The brunette hums. “Hey, question fourteen, do you smoke nya?” He asks, casually. Kamakura shakes his head. “Hm... Question fifthteen, will you go out and get a <em>wicked </em>tattoo with me? Nya.” The brunette smiles. Kamakura stares at Hinata for a second before shaking his head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Kamakura silently stare at each other before Hinata clicks his tongue. “Damn.” He snarls, balls dropping by 100 percent. “Wha..?? Huh?? I thought you liked cute and cuddly??” Mioda tilts her head. “I do. But don’t you think getting a another tattoo on your back is a cool idea?” Hinata gives the girl a challenging grin. “If Fuyuhiko was here right now, he would be jealous of how ballsy you’re being right now.” Souda smiles nervously, his right eye twitches. “If you think that’s ballsy then you would <em>not</em> like to see what I do in my free time nya.” Hinata snorts.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Hinata was about to ask another question to Kamakura, Nanami spoke up. “Wait a second, did you just say <em>another </em>tattoo?” Nanami suddenly realizes. “Uh- maybe? Nya?” The brunette smiles. “You totally did. Don’t try to wiggle your way out if this one.” The pink-haired girl huffs. Nidai pats the shorter male’s back. “Hahaha! That is the the way if a true man!” He laughs. Hinata chuckles nervously and scratches his neck. “Hinata-kun, please explain.” Usami glares at him. “Look, listen, I didn’t actually want to get that in the first place, okay? Nya.” Usami gasps. “Did you get bullied into getting one?!” She exclaims, squeezing her cheeks. “Uwawawaa..Hinata-kun..” Tsumiki whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Bullied? Phff- Nyahahahaha! Oh, you’re so funny, Usami. You’re like my favorite comidian nya!” Hinata laughs, clapping his hands. “No, no, no, I didn’t get <em>bullied </em>into it<em>, </em>because there’s no way I’m letting someone bully me in the first place! It’s because I originally wanted a piercing, but a tattoo seemed more fun so I decided to do that instead nya.” He explains casually. The room went silent. </p><p> </p><p>Nanami hums, rubbing her chin. Sonia claps her hands together and smiles brightly. “Was it a tongue piercing you wanted to get?” Hinata shakes his head. “Nose piercing?” Mioda suggests, to which Hinata shakes his head. “Lip piercing?” Souda hums. Hinata declines it. “Ear piercing?” Komaeda asks. “I’ll give you a clue.” Hinata smirks. “It’s something that hurts, and by a lot nya.” Nidai hums. “Stomach piercing?” The brunette shakes his head. Nanami clicks her fingers. “Nipple piercing.” She deadpans. “W-what?! That’s a bit much don’t you think??” Souda exclaims. “Y-yeah..what type of suggestion is that??” Koizumi sighs. Hinata hums, tapping his cheek. “That’s good idea.” He smiles. “Eh!?” Souda jolts. “But no, that’s not it. Your mindset is definitely in the right place though nya.” Hinata flashes Nanami a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Nanami sighs, giving up on guessing. “What was it that you wanted?” She tilts her head. “Aw, giving up already, nya?” Hinata smiles playfully. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He shrugs. He clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“A dick piercing.” </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent again after hearing Hinata’s voice drop that low for the second time. “H-huh??” Tsumiki stutters. “You’re joking, right?” Souda stares at his friend in disbelief. “N-no way..” Komaeda mumbles, shocked. “I think we misheard you. Can you s-say that again?” The albino smiles wearily. Hinata wastes no time answering, tone still bold and confident. “It’s a dick piercing. You <em>pussy</em>.” He spits, leaving everyone speechless. </p><p> </p><p>Sonia smiles widely, clasping her hands together. “What amazing confidence you have! That kind of piercing is going to make any normal person mentally scarred!” Hinata smiles at her. “It’s nothing really nya. You just have to suck it up and image how cool it would look when it’s fully recovered nya!” He says, his usual tone returning to his voice. “So with that out of the way, what about your tattoo?” The blonde tilts her head to the side. Hinata turns the back of his head to her and pushes up his hair to reveal a medium-sized black sun tattooed onto his nape. Sonia’s eyes widens in excitement. “Woooaahhh! That’s sick!” Mioda gawks at it, snapping out of her trance. “A little something, just in case of emergencies nya.” Hinata smiles. “Emergencies?” Sonia asks. “Yeah. It’s a permanent mark to signal that it’s me, in case a doppelgänger decides to show up nya.” Sonia nods understandingly. “I see.. that’s a smart move.” She nods. “Hey, if you want to be smart, at least be smart with style.” The brunette grins. </p><p> </p><p>Souda shakes his head furiously. “You’re crazy!” He exclaims, pointing a finger to the brunette. Hinata raises a brow and points towards Mioda. “Okay, maybe less crazy, but still crazy! What the hell?! A dick piercing?! A permanent tattoo?? What??” He ruffles his hair. “Says the guy who dyes his own hair <em>neon </em>pink nya. If you think <em>I’m </em>crazy then take a look in the mirror, dude.” Hinata makes a shrugging motion. “W-Wha... N-nevermind that! Getting a tattoo? Sure, do whatever you want, man. Getting a <em>dick </em>piercing?! Dude! That’s going to hurt so goddamn much!” Souda waves his arms around. “Yeah, but I’m a true man. Pain is only an illusion in my head, but even if it’s not, I’m still going to accept it, anyways nya.” Hinata smirks. </p><p> </p><p>The shark boy stares at his friend with a mix of fear and confusion. “Oh wait, what if a hot guy decides to do it for me? Aw man, in that case I’m going to ask for something more than a piercing at that point nya.” Hinata smiles confidently. “What?? Sex?!” Nidai exclaims. “No. What are you talking about? I’ll ask for his phone number, duh.” The brunette says, deadpan. “Oh. Yeah.” The buff male nods. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda claps his hands smiles before raising his hand up. “I’ll go get a piercing with you, Hinata-kun!” The brunette smiles happily. “Sweet! I’ve always wanted to go there with someone nya.” He tilts his head to the side. “You all are crazy!” Souda waves his arms around. “Oh please, you’re just jealous that I can get a piercing and you don’t.” Hinata smirks. “I am not jealous, dude!” The pink-haired male squirms. “Why do you want one anyways?! It’s going to hurt like hell!” Souda points accusingly at the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata opens his mouth to answer, but decides not to. He averts his attention back to Kamakura, who was patiently sitting in his seat. “Question sixteen, do you like horror movies nya?” Souda jolts. “Hey! Don’t just ignore my question, dude!” He exclaims. “Shut up, Kazu-nya. Your turn already passed nya.” Hinata smiles innocently. Souda scoffs, rolling his eyes. Kamakura hums, rubbing his chin, but finally comes to a conclusion and nods. “Question seventeen, what do you do in your free time nya?” The raven crosses his arms. “...resting and occasionally reading books.” He answers. “Question eighteen, do you have a part time job nya?” Kamakura shakes his head. “Question nineteen, which one do you eat more, savory or sweet things nya?” Hinata tilts his head to the side. “Neither. I eat what I want to eat.” Hinata hums, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Question nineteen, have you had sex before nya?” </p><p> </p><p>“...” Kamakura stares blankly at the brunette’s curious face. The room fell silent. “Hinata-kun, I don’t think you should be asking about those things.” Nanami deadpans, staring at Hinata’s oddly serious face. “What’s wrong with knowing someone’s sex life nya?” He replies smugly, making Nanami sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Once, and it was oral.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone gasps, looking at Kamakura with a shocked expression. While Hinata silently stares at the raven in amusement, before he smirks and lets out laugh. “Kyahahahaha!! I didn’t expect you to be so bold about! Khhhahahaha!!” He wipes his tear from his eye and snorts. “Hey, hey, question twenty, did it feel good nya? Did it feel good?? I bet it felt good, right??” He grins, leaning forward. “Perhaps.” Kamakura replies with a small blush. “Hahahahhaa! It totally did nya!! You’re so cute Kamakura~! Haaahahaha!” Hinata cackles. “Who was it from, I wonder? Nya.” He asks his final question, giving the other a Cheshire cat grin. “Who else did I get it from, other than my <em>boyfriend</em>?” Kamakura raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyebrows perks up in amusement as he hears a squeak of embarrassment come from Komaeda. “Interesting stuff. Interesting stuff.” Hinata nods to himself. “Okay! Thanks for coming to my therapy session!” He smiles. “I can’t believe you just used all your last questions on sex.” Souda groans, rubbing his face. It then was Kamakura’s turn to ask questions. The questions, unlike Hinata’s, were relatively normal, like everyone else’s. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata leans back on his chair, letting out a big sigh. “I’m beat!” He says, stretching his muscles. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms together. “So? Who’s the traitor, Hinata-kun?” Nanami asks boldly, not wanting to stall for any longer. Everyone in the room gulps, their attention diverts to the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn’t answer. “Hajime?” Souda asks anxiously. When Hinata didn’t respond, everyone feared that it might be someone who they really trust. Hell, at that point they might as well think that it was Hinata who was killing everyone, but they didn’t. They didn’t want that answer to be their reality.</p><p> </p><p>Just when they thought the worse, a single noise came out of the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“...Zzzz...” Hinata snores, a line of drool forming on the corner of his slightly parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks at him in disbelief and shock. Hinata’s blissful sleeping face makes Souda stomp over to this friend and shake his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but that obviously failed because you can’t just wake someone up from their sleep, man. “Dude! What the hell are you doing!?” The pink-haired male exclaims. “Why is he sleeping at a time like this?” Koizumi scoffs. “Jeez! Just when it was getting intense too!” Saionji pouts. “Hinata-kun is a very unpredictable person.” Nanami hums. “But that’s what’s makes him fun to be around with, right?” Komaeda laughs lightly. “Yeah, but what the hell?!” Souda groans. </p><p> </p><p><em>Shut up, Kazuichi. I’m trying to think. </em>Hinata mouth twitches down slightly. While everyone was trying to “wake” Hinata up, the brunette was looking through everyone’s answers to figure out who it really was. </p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell am I doing? Of fucking course it was Kamakura who did it. Not only that but Komaeda is definitely the second killer. So my theory of it being only one killer was a flop. </em>Using all the information he has, Hinata was able to imagine how the so called “perfect murder” played out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First, Kamakura hacked into both the school and street security system, and inserted fake information into the CCTV. Then, Komaeda lured Ryota and Sagashi away to a deserted area for whatever reason and poisoned them. After that, he would call up Kamakura to help him hide the bodies. Kamakura then carries the bodies to that empty alley way and dropped the bodies from above. And I know he did it before there’s no goddamn way he threw it in there without, one, anyone seeing him, two, the bodies looking like it did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he could’ve jumped down to fix the position, right? There was no one there to see him, and the dumpster was far out of sight for any passerby to see. He had such a good chance to do that. With his strong physique, he can easily jump down, did the body position, and then climb back up the building and escape. But he didn’t. This could mean that he was in a hurry to get out. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that might be true. Since Nanami’s home is the same way of them, and she usually hangs out at the arcade before going home. Kamakura hurried home and made it seem like he was with Komaeda the entire time. And from what she told me “Oh yeah, Komaeda-kun and Kamakura-kun is always in their house whenever I look into their window on the way home.” Which just really proves my point. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, Kamakura hacked into the security cameras, implemented fake footage from presumably yesterday. Komaeda then killed Ryota and Sagashi. Kamakura did the clean up job by dumping their bodies from on top of a building, and into the dumpster, then rushes back home to create a fake alibi for Nanami to confirm.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! Case closed!” Hinata accidentally blurts out, making everyone surprised. The brunette realizes what just happened and opens his eyes. He jumps up from his seat, going with the flow to make it seem like he didn’t just slip up. “Aw man! The police should hire me as a detective!” He laughs. “You were awake the whole time?!” Souda exclaims. “Yes! I was!” Hinata puts his hands on his hips. “I wasn’t sleeping! I was just figuring out who the mole was!” He huffs. “Oh..okay..” Koizumi mumbles wearily. <em>Damn. I didn’t mean the say that out loud. </em>Hinata sweats nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s the blackened, Hinata-kun?” Nanami asks sternly. Hinata bites his lips. “Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?” He asks. “Yes. We’ll be fine, before we don’t believe that anyone here would kill anyone. Especially our friends.” The pink-haired girl replies confidently. Hinata turns away and makes a silent hissing sound. <em>Yikes. She’s not gonna like the truth then. </em>He scrunches up his face. “Yeah! There’s no way anyone of us would commit such a crime!” Souda grins. “Yes! I believe in everyone here!” Sonia smiles brightly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata awkwardly scratches the back of his hair. <em>Yikes, Yikes, Yikes! I can’t just tell them the truth now that they’re so confident! It would absolutely crush them! But lying would also crush them when they find out the truth! </em>Hinata blinks. He strokes his chin, narrowing his brows. <em>Wait a second. If I tell them the truth, Kamakura and Komaeda will get arrested, and sent to jail for first degree murder. </em>His mouth slowly twitches into a smile. <em>But if I lie, the damage will spread like wildfire! </em>He pants slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh crap! That’s so goddamn exciting!! Hahahhahahhaha!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata slaps his cheeks to try and calm himself down only to have it rile him up more. <em>This is too much power! How do I deal with this?! </em>He feels his cheeks heat up from the excitement. <em>I haven’t had this much power in such a long time!! Ohmygodohmygod!! This is so scary, I’m going to piss myself!! </em>Hinata bites his lips to contain any noises that might come out of him. He hides his face behind his hands just in case someone decides to check up on him. <em>Oh my god. Calm down, Hajime. Let’s go through this slowly and figure out what to do. <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I can’t do this! I’m going to burst!! There’s no way I can do this calmly, holy shit! </em>Hinata swallows his spit as he feels a chill go down his spine. He goes to scratch his arm, feeling the goosebumps with every rough scratch. <em>Jesus.. Fuck! This is the climax! The fate of the future is in my hands!! Oh my god! </em>Hinata’s breathing starts to get audibly uneven, as his knees start to buckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-kun!” Yukizome pats his back, making the brunette jump and snap out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?!” She asks, concern dripping with every word. “A-Ah..uhhh..” Hinata stutters, trying calm himself down. “H-H-Hinata-kun! A-are you h-having a panic a-attack.?!” Tsumiki squeaks. “U-uh.. noo... of course I’m n-not!” The brunette chokes out. He places his hand on his chest and feels his beating heart. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard in my entire life!” Souda exclaims, patting the other’s back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to calm down. Let’s count down from 10! 10..9..8..7.. Fuck— this isn’t working. I need to chose right now! I don’t have time to think about my morals! Okay! Here’s what I’ll do: I’ll say that I don’t know who the killer is! Then, I’ll visit Komaeda and Kamakura and confront them! Yes! That’s the plan! Wait.. or is it? <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-kun, please calm yourself.” Nanami says reassuringly. “I don’t know who the killer is!” Hinata blurts out in a panic. “What? Wait, oh, okay.” The pink-haired girl hums. “But that’s not the problem right now. Are you alright?” She frowns. “Yes! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m always alright, even when I sleep, I’m alright! Hahahaha!” The brunette sweats. “Anyways, I need to jack off- I mean piss- I mean-! I need to go, uh, water the flowers! Yeah..yeah! I need to do that! So, if you excuse me—” Hinata exclaims before running off. He slams the door open and rushes to the bathroom, leaving his friends stunned and speechless.</p><p> </p><p><em>I didn’t become vice class president so I can make decisions like this!! </em>Hinata mentally cries as he locks himself in a cubicle. He plops down on the toilet bowl. He sighs, dropping his head down. The brunette grunts at the pressure in his pants. <em>Shit. I got hard from the thought of a disaster happening. I hope no one saw it. </em>He bites his lip. </p><p> </p><p>He tugs on his belt and slides it off. He puts it up to his mouth and bites on it to prevent any sounds from slipping out of him. Hinata slides down his pants and his boxers until it reaches his ankles. A blissful sigh comes out from the back of his throat as his cock was released from his pants. His hand grips the organ tightly and starts to stroke it hastily. A shaky muffled moan comes out if him as he pumps his cock. </p><p> </p><p><em>...Now I know who did it, I just need to figURe-! Out why they did it— </em>Hinata rubs the tip, smearing pre-cum everywhere and letting it drip down his shaft. “Hmph-!~ Hnnnn..” he moans, biting hard on the leather belt. <em>Teruteru died first, then Fuyuhiko and Peko, then Ryota and Sagashi... what do these deaths have in common? </em>The brunette squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his hand travel up and down his dick. <em>I don’t think the causes of deaths relate to each other too much... So-! </em>“Mmmmn!~” <em>Why did they do it? They were all friends..why did this happen? They didn’t bad mouth them, and it seemed like they didn’t have any real ill intent to do it. </em>Hinata jolts as he accidentally pumps his shaft to roughly. </p><p> </p><p><em>It almost seemed like they did it to protect someone... but... who are they protecting if they’re slowly killing off everyone? </em>Hinata arches his back and curls his toes. He uses his vacant hand to claw at his shirt. His breath hitches as he feels a knot building up in his stomach. <em>The only other person they could have possibly been protecting is me, considering the fact that they like romantically me despite being in a relationship. </em>The brunette whines and grinds into his hand. “Hng..” he whimpers. <em>But then again, everyone seems to have fallen in love with my good boy persona. <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s hand stops temporarily, before continuing. <em>Wait..don’t tell me.. </em>he furrows his brows and squint his eyes. <em>It’s because those five fell in love with my good boy persona that they killed them? They killed them because they thought that one of them were going to steal me away? Oh man... that’s hot. </em>“Hmph!~” Hinata’s eyes dilated, his vision going white as he cums all over his hand. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette panted and wheezed, riding his high. He opens his mouth slightly, dropping his saliva coated belt on the ground. He goes limp on the toilet as he tries to catch his breath. He lets go of his cock and looks at his hand hazily. “Haahh.. ahh.. what the fuck kind of reason is that..?” He mumbles, wiping his drool from his mouth with his clean hand. </p><p> </p><p>Once Hinata calmed down from his high, he pulls up his pants and underwear, and puts his belt back on. He walks out of his cubicle and washes his hands. He strokes his hair, trying to making it seem like he didn’t just masturbated. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes the bathroom door out of the way as he walks to his classroom on shaky legs. He slides open the classroom door  and immediately gets bombarded with questions. “Dude! Are you okay?! What happened?!” Souda exclaims, shaking his shoulders. “Did you throw up in the bathroom?” Sonia frowns. “U-uh, um, d-did your stomach a-act up?! If so t-then I have m-medicine for you!” Tsumiki stutters. </p><p><br/>Hinata puts on a smile and waves his hand around, telling everyone that he’s okay, and nothing bad happened. </p><p> </p><p>“No way am I believing that! Are you lying?!” Nidai grumbles, narrowing his brows. “I’m not! Really! I just wanted to calm myself in the bathroom, that’s all!” Hinata sweats. “How did you do it, Hinata-kun?” Yukizome huffs, putting her hands on her hips. “Well..I just went in and peed away my problems!” Hinata laughs. “What kind of solution is that?” Saionji deadpans. “It’s <em>a </em>solution, and that’s what I usually do when I’m troubled.” The brunette pouts. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda looks at Hinata with a worried look. “Hinata-kun, are you really telling the truth?” He frowns. “Yes! I am! That’s what happened and I didn’t do what you thought I did!” The brunette points accusingly at the albino. “Whatever you thought I did..” he mumbles. “But..” Hinata cuts the other off. “I didn’t do anything bad, okay?!” He exclaims desperately. “So just calm down, will you?” He grumbles. Komaeda stares silently at the shorter male, before reluctantly nodding. “Still.. somethings’s off about that solution..” Kamakura hums. “Argh-! You guys are so paranoid! Fine, I’ll tell you after school, okay?! Happy now??” Hinata pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Eh? Why not now?” Owari tilts her head. “Because— quite frankly it would be weird, and I’d rather have only two people know..” Hinata smiles nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Awwww, no fair!” Mioda pouts, waving her arms around. “If you wish to have that sort of privacy, then I will gladly comply.” Tanaka says calmly. “Haha..thanks..” Hinata smiles sweetly. Tanaka blushes and hides his face in his scarf. “Tis’ not a problem.. it <em>is</em> the bare minimum after all.” He mumbles, averting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by normally. Well, as normal as it can get. </p><p><br/>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Hinata walks into Komaeda and Kamakura’s house. He takes off his shoes and follows the two into the living room. Komaeda goes off to make everyone tea, while Hinata strikes up small talk with Kamakura before the bombshell drops down. The albino returns with three cups of tea and gives everyone their share. Hinata smiles and takes a sip of his matcha tea. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. </p><p> </p><p>“I know what you two did.” <br/><br/></p><p>———————————————— </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNN!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The calm within the storm (R18)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh well.. I guess it can’t be helped.”</p><p>“What? Why aren’t I panicking right now? Don’t ask such a dumb question. I knew from the moment they killed their first victim, the happy end that everyone wanted so badly won’t occur.”</p><p>“I could’ve done something? Hm, I could, but why would I? I’m not their hero, so don’t expect me to save the day, child of man.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated R18 because there will be violence up ahead :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda and Kamakura stare at Hinata in surprise, eyes wide, mouth agape. Hinata still smiling, says “I know you heard me. Don’t ask me to repeat it.” Taking a sip of his tea, he waits for the two to respond. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda snaps out of his trance and swallows his spit. He bites his lip. “What did we do, Hinata-kun?” He asks nervously, voice ever so slightly quivering. Hinata’s lips tug up into a sly smile. He tilts his head to the side. “What else did you do, other than kill our classmates? Hm?” He takes another sip of his tea casually, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, he takes in the scent of the tea. A fresh, warm aroma fills his nose as he stares at Komaeda’s pale face. He smiles gently. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He teases, making goosebumps go up the other’s arms. Komaeda looks down at his lap in fear as Hinata’s cold gaze stared deep into his soul. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Hinata was dominating the room, Kamakura clears his throat. “What’s your reason for thinking such a thing?” He asks in a hostile tone, slightly narrowing his brows. There was a silence on Hinata’s end as he stares at the raven with wide eyes. Thinking that Hinata couldn’t come up with a reason, Komaeda relaxes and lets out a shaky breath. Kamakura, who was still on guard, puts his hand on the albino’s and squeezes it tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>”Phfff-” Komaeda’s head snaps up at the sound. Kamakura furrows his brows, and grits his teeth together. “Phffuhahahaha!!” Hinata laughs wholeheartedly. The two’s breath hitches, a cold chill running down their spines. They had one single thought in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t a maniacal laugh. </p><p> </p><p>It was a laugh like any other... A laugh that sounds like someone just told a funny joke... A laugh that they both recognize and love dearly...</p><p> </p><p>Hinata puts a hand on his stomach, laughing even harder at his friend’s faces. After he calmed down a little bit, he wipes away a tear of laugher. He wheezes and huffs, waving his hand around. “No no no, you’re taking this the wrong way.” Komaeda looks at him in confusion and shock. “Listen listen listen—Komaeda, Kamakura, listen, even <em>if</em> you did killed them, I wouldn’t think of you any less of a friend. But <em>if</em> you guys did kill them, I’m sure you have a reasonable reason for doing it.” Hinata grins. </p><p> </p><p>Now in total confusion, Kamakura and Komaeda silently glance at each other, before looking back at the brunette. “I just wanted to confirm my theory. You guys just need to tell me the truth, and then we’ll work everything out together.“ Hinata smiles encouragingly, giving them a thumbs up. “Kay?” He winks playfully at them.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda narrows his brows his worry and looks at Kamakura. He whispers something into his lover’s ear with a nervous look on his face. Kamakura who was still cautious, whispers something back to Komaeda and holds him close his his body, wrapping an arm around his significant other’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“How do we know you’re not lying?” He slowly raises a brow at the brunette. Hinata huffs and smiles slyly. “When have I ever lied to you guys?” He shrugs. Kamakura blinks, looking at the other with a deadpan stare. Hinata looks back at the raven and sighs. “Fineeeee! <em>Maybe </em>I’ve lied to you guys once or twice, but I swear I’m not lying this time! I’ll actually talk it out with you and not just jump straight into the police department!” He punches the air. He puts his hand on his chest confidently. “This, I swear!” </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura looks at him hesitantly. Not sure if he can trust the other yet, but after a few seconds of thinking about it, he sighs, dropping his shoulders. He looks back at the brunette’s determined gaze with a menacing one. He squeezes Komaeda and takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“We killed them.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face freezes for a hot second before twitching up into a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the three words he so desperately wanted he hear, Hinata beams with happiness, his eyes lighting up in joyful delight. Oh boy, he wanted to hear those three words come out of the raven so much that not even his 6 years of poker face training couldn’t cover up the happiness that he felt. “Good! Good job Kamakura! The first step to recovery is admitting your problems out loud!” Hinata beams, clapping his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata coughs into his hand. “So? Why’d you guys do it? Blackmail? Sacrifice? Boredom? Bloodlust?” He raises his brows up. Kamakura furrows his brows and scrunches up his nose slightly. He stares at the brunette in suspicion, making the other tilt his head in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“... why.. why aren‘t you.. mad.?” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata blinks blankly, frowning for split second before closing his eyes. He hums and opens his eyes, giving the two his signature smile. “It’s good to stay calm when interrogating felons, right?” He says without any signs of remorse. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a sting in his heart, Kamakura frowns. “... Well.. I guess..” he avert his gaze to the side briefly, before looking back at the brunette. “But aren’t you acting too happy to say that you’re calm?” He asks. Hinata chuckles. “Yeah, maybe I am, but it’s because I really wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth!” He smiles, stretching his arms out.</p><p> </p><p>The raven sighs coming to a realization. “.. When did you figure it out?” He asks hesitantly. Hinata hums, rubbing his chin. He snaps his fingers and smiles brightly. “A few weeks after Teruteru’s death.” He says, deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>Kamakura stares at Hinata for a few seconds, before smiling defeatedly. “We’re we that obvious?” Hinata smirks. “I think you already know the answer to that.” He grins. “But I will give it to you.” Hinata puts a finger to his mouth. “Playing the silent bystander card really played with everyone’s mind.” He states, pointing his finger to the raven. “At some point, even <em>I</em> thought that my theory was wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles arrogantly. “But too bad I’m the smartest person on the entire world!! Your mediocre magic tricks can’t compare to my necromancy! Ohohoho!!” He cackles. His grin turns into a smirk. “But you guys already knew that.” He says, lowering his voice. “Why didn’t you murder me when you had the chance, I wonder?” </p><p><br/>
Once the question came out of the brunette mouth, he could hear Komaeda visibly gulp. Hinata hums slyly, teasing the two. Komaeda sighs, looking at Hinata nervously. “... Hinata-kun? You know we love you, right?” He asks. The shorter male snorts. “Who doesn’t? I’m an amazing person that’s smart, handsome and charming, after all. I’m practically everyone’s dream buddy.” He grins, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda smiles weakly and shakes his head. “Our love is different than your love.” He says. Hinata gasps, putting a hand on his mouth. “You mean— love, love?!” He exclaims, making a shock expression. The other nods hesitantly. Hinata puts a hand to his chest, faking his shock. “That is.. that’s...” he stumbles. “It’s weird, right?” Komaeda chuckles. “No, no. It’s <em>fine</em>... except for one thing—” He raises a finger. “Except for one thing?” Kamakura asks, tilting his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so goddamn hilarious!! Hahhahaa!” Hinata laughs in a degenerate way, making the two frown. He slaps his knee. “What?! Romantic love?! For <em>me</em>?! Oh man, that’s the funniest thing ever! Like, ever!! Kyahahaha!” He claps his hands in amazement. </p><p> </p><p>He wheezes, putting a hand to where his heart is. “Listen— I was fine with watching you to be lovey dovey from a distance, but confessing your <em>love </em>for me?! Oh my god! Comedy GOLD!!” He wipes away a tear. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda stares at him. “What kind of <em>romantic </em>delusions that made your brain go all funny and decide to confess?” Hinata grins teasingly. Komaeda frowns and looks away. “... I was hoping to hold hands and cuddle with the both of you.. and maybe even go on a theme park date and eat ice cream..” He fiddles with his hands nervously. “Ha!! Holding hands? Cuddling?? Going on a date to a theme park?! I dunno about you, but that seems like peak puppy love material! Ahaha! Oh my god— I’m going to pee myself! This is too hilarious!” The brunette gives the albino a smug grin. Being visibly offended, Komaeda huffs. “Why do you think that’s so funny?” He pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles. “Because it’s all puppy love! Why do you think people start to breakup when they’re two months into a relationship?? It’s because they start to recognize their <em>lover’s </em>flaws and imperfections! Falling for someone, and then realizing that they’re lower than trash is so <em>funny</em>!” He smiles sinisterly. “They say they love you, you say you love them, but after the dopamine wears off— those words are absolutely worthless to you!” He states with confidence. </p><p><br/>
“...” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the two’s look of shock, made Hinata chuckle darkly. “But if you want to love me, then go ahead. Just engrave the fact that I’ll never return your feelings into your brain, okay?” He tilts his head innocently. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Hinata blankly. “Have you ever experienced falling love before, Hinata-kun?” He asks. The brunette gives him a deadpan look and shakes his head. “How did you come to this mindset?” Komaeda narrows his brows. “Because everyone is an asshole, including me.” Hinata smiles, pointing to Komaeda and then to himself. “... Well then..” The albino slips out of Kamakura’s arm and sits up politely. “We’ll just have to prove to you that not everyone is an asshole.” Komaeda narrows his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“More specifically, us.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata snorts, raising an eyebrow. “The people we’ve killed were planning on confessing their love to you, knowing that you’ll reject them.” Komaeda stands up. “They planned on showing you how to properly love someone.” He walks over to the brunette and stops in front of him. Hinata gives the other a curious look as he towers over him. Komaeda straddles Hinata,  pushing the male into the back rest. He uses his arms to trap him in place. “They we’re all planning to confess to you.” He says coldly. “Neither of us wanted to spill blood.” </p><p> </p><p>“... But—” </p><p> </p><p>The albino leans his forehead on the brunette’s. “It fills me with rage, knowing that none of them can love you properly.” He glares angrily at nothing in particular, gritting his teeth and clawing the woolen seat. Hinata’s warm olive eyes blinks slowly  as it makes direct eye contact with Komaeda’s hostile gray eyes. The taller male lets go of the chair and rests his hands gently on the other’s cheeks. “But don’t worry Hinata-kun... soon you’ll know what it means to really love someone! We’ll give you the affection that no one else can provide for you!” He smiles insanely. </p><p> </p><p>He wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. He chuckles bitterly. “None of them can love you like we do.” He nuzzles into the brunette’s hair. “... So please... at least consider our feelings seriously..” he whimpers. Kamakura looks away, not wanting to look at Hinata’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent as the brunette thought about what Komaeda said. <em>... Jeez... </em>Letting out a sigh, Hinata closes his eyes and returns the embrace. Bringing up his arms to gently hug the albino, getting a gasp out of him. He runs his hand in the other’s curly locks. “What greedy Imps you two are.” He smiles. Hinata lets out a chuckle. “Fine. I’ll play with you for a while longer.” He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Komaeda jerks his head back to look at Hinata. His surprised face makes the brunette laugh. “Why are you so surprised? You begged, so I’ll grant you that wish.” He smiles, tilting his head to the side. Komaeda’s mouth opens to say something, but gets shushed when Hinata puts a finger on his lips. “So how about you make a deal with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura looks up slowly. “A deal?” He asks. Hinata stretches his arms out. “Yeah!” He nods. “If you two manage to keep me entertained for a month, I’ll consider your feelings! If you don’t, I’ll bite my tongue off and die.” Hinata smiles innocently. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda’s eyes widens. “... You’re putting your life on the line?” Kamakura asks cautiously. “Yeah, duh. What’s there to live for anymore?” Hinata pouts, crossing his arms. “H-H-Hinata-kun... You c-can’t do that!” Komaeda exclaims, holding his shoulders. “Why can’t I? It’s <em>my </em>life. I’ll chose how I’ll go out. I’m not letting someone else do that for me.” Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks. “Just like how I didn’t chose how’d you’ll go out.”</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda’s eye’s dilates as his face scrunches up into a look of fear. “This is my final offer. Accept it, and make your wish come true. Or decline it, and regret it for the rest of your life.” The brunette reaches out his hand. “What do you say?” He grins. Komaeda stares at the hand and bites his lip. </p><p> </p><p>The albino grits his teeth together and looks away swiftly at Kamakura. The raven closes his eyes and hesitantly nods. Komaeda gulps, taking Hinata’s hand and shakes it with trembling hands. Smirking, Hinata holds it firmly. “Glad doing business with you. I’ll be in your care.” He grins. He lets go after a few seconds. “If we’re Imps, then you’re an actual devil...” Komaeda mumbles, making Hinata laugh. “I’ve been called that a lot. Hehe.” He grins. </p><p> </p><p>“So? What are you guys going to do now? <em>Someone’s </em>gonna find out sooner or later. What’s your course of action?” Hinata asks, tilting his head to the side. “... We don’t need to worry about that.” Kamakura replies. “Oh?” Hinata turns his head towards the raven. “We’re planning on bombing everyone, and making it look like a terrorist attack.” He says, making the brunette hum in amazement. “How are you going to do it? Are you going to bomb them in one fell swoop, or are you going to take them out one by one?” He smiles. “We’re planning to kill everyone in one fell swoop inside the gym.” He explains. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata curiously hums. “How are you going to do that without anyone knowing?” He tilts his head to the side. “You’ll just have to find out.” The raven says. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata beams with happiness. “Woah! A surprise! I love surprises!” He claps his hands together. “Good. But we’ll have to ask you to stay inside the classroom and stall Yukizome-san until 9 AM. We’ll join you shortly after.” Kamakura says sternly. “Leave it to me! Stalling is my favorite hobby!” Hinata salutes, grinning ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Izuru?” Komaeda tugs the other’s sleeve. Kamakura replies with a hum. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Bombing everyone I mean.” The albino narrows his brows nervously. “It’s fine.” Komaeda scratches his arm. “But-” “Hinata is completely fine with it.” The raven cuts the other off. The shorter male silently stares at the other, slightly frowning. “From the way he acted yesterday, he seemed like he didn’t really care if anyone else dies.” Kamakura sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, he sounded like he wasn’t really on anyone’s side to begin with. Actually, he seems to be on the side that was more entertaining for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda sighs, and nods slightly. “Yeah. He really does like playing with people doesn’t he?” He chuckles. “Honestly, I bet he’s just playing with us too. When the whole month is up, and we actually manage to entertain him, he won’t actually consider our feelings.” He smiles sadly. Kamakura pats he albino’s head, making him snap out of his thoughts. “He’s many things. A liar is one, but he’s a man who keeps his end of the deal, no matter what.” The raven closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda blinks and laughs. “You’re right.” He smiles. “Hinata-kun would make a great business man when he grows up and becomes big and handsome!” He hums happily. “Isn’t he already handsome as he is?” Kamakura raises an eyebrow. “Oh!~ You’re right!” Komaeda snaps his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“... Ugh.. What the hell..?” </p><p> </p><p>The two lovers look behind them to see that their <em>dear friend</em>, Souda Kazuichi had woken up. “H-huh.? Where... What?” The pink haired male’s flutters open. “Oh, you’re awake!” Komaeda smiles with an empty look in his eyes, putting his hand behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Once the shark boy fully regains his vision, his eyes widens. “W-what the hell?! Why am I tied up?! And why aren’t <em>you</em> tied up?!” The boy screams, tugging at his restraints. He looks around to see that everyone else was also tied up. “Hm... I don’t see why I have to answer that question, Souda-kun.” The albino hums, looking at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Souda snaps his head back to the two and glares at them, baring his teeth. “Seriously. What the hell is this!?” He growls. “If this is some sort of prank— it’s not funny! Let us go right now!!” He exclaims, twisting and turning around. Komaeda sighs, walking to the male and crouching down to his level. “Sorry, but if we do that we’ll ruin Hinata-kun’s surprise.” He frowns. “What the- surprise?! What are going to do with all of us?!” Souda growls, trying to sound threatening, despite fearful tone hiding behind his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda smiles. “Jeez.. you’re so persistent..” he chuckles. “We’ll blow up this place and kill everyone in here.” He tilts his head to the side innocently. Souda gasps at the word ‘kill’ and panics. He looks around and sees that the other’s are slowly waking up one by one. He looks back at the albino and bites his lip. “It was you guys... that murdered our friends...” Komaeda blinks and chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>That small chuckle turns into an insane laugh. He stands up and stretches out his arms. “Yes! Indeed! We killed your friends!! Hanamura-kun? Dissected and left for dead! Kuzuryu-kun and Pekoyama-chan? Strangled and hung! Mitarai-kun and Sagashi-kun? Poisoned and dumped! It was us! We killed all of them!! AHAHAHAHA!!” He cackles with absolutely no sign of remorse. “And you guys—” He points a finger at everyone, before making a slitthroat gesture. “Are next.” He says, coldly. </p><p> </p><p>Souda gasps with a pale face. The other’s looks at the albino in awe as they just woke up, and don’t know the full context to what’s happening. “N-no... w-why..?” The pink-haired male trembles, letting out small crocodile tears. Komaeda huffs, smiling. “... because... we’ve fallen in love with Hinata-kun..” he blushes, holding his chest. “And you guys are in the way of our love.” He sighs. He walks away from the shark boy to grab a metallic bat underneath Kamakura’s legs. He slings the bat over his shoulder and glances towards the pink-haired male. Souda jolts and gulps. </p><p> </p><p>“So we’ve decided to get rid of you.” </p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired male shivers, rapidly shaking his head in fear. “Waitwaitwait! L-Let’s talk about this! How about I leave Hajime alone so you guys can do whatever you want!” Komaeda hums, rubbing his chin. “But if we do that then you’ll tell on us, and our happy ending won’t go as smoothly as we want it to.” He frowns, furrowing his brows. “I won’t rat you guys out! I promise!” Souda exclaims. “Really?” The albino tilts his head, to which the other nods quickly. He hums, thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not taking your friends with you?” Komaeda asks. Souda stutters, shaking his head. “Of course I am! I’m not leaving them here to die!” He shouts. “But eventually, they’ll rat us out, yes?” Souda bites his lip and looks away. Komaeda frowns, looking at the other’s with a blank stare. “That simply won’t do.” He sighs, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Nanami speaks up. “W-wait.. we’ll keep quiet! So don’t kill us!” Komaeda huffs, putting his left hand on his hip. “I don’t know how much of that is true.” He pouts. “It’s true! We’ll keep quiet! We swear!” Sonia exclaims, backing up Nanami. The albino narrows his eyes and lets out a big sigh. “P-please s-spare us!” Tsumiki cries. </p><p> </p><p>There was a suspenseful silence between all of them. Komaeda still hasn’t responded leaving everyone on edge, until Kamakura steps forward and takes the bat out of the albino’s hand. Komaeda looks at the raven and sees the blank look in his eyes. He blinks and sighs, slightly shaking his head. He puts out his hand in the students’ direction. “Go ahead and choose their fate.” He smiles, making the others gasp and tremble in fear. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura walks towards everyone, the eerie sound of the metallic bat scratching the floor following him, raising the suspense even more. He stops in front of Nanami and kneels down to look at her in the face. “Do you wish to live?” He asks, surprising the girl in front of him. She gulps. “Is this a trick question..?” Nanami bites her lips. “It’s only a trick question if you make it a trick question.” Kamakura deadpans. The pink-haired girl sighs shakily, before nodding. Kamakura could only look at her in pity as he stands up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve chosen the other latter when you had the chance.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Snap! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><br/>
</em>“<em>A-A-AAAAAAAAHH!!</em>” The room quickly filled with gasps as they hear an ear bleeding scream come out of their class president. Everyone’s look of shock turns into a look of horror as they see that Kamakura has slammed the bat down onto Nanami’s now broken legs. </p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired girl whimpers and cries as the pain only deepened when she looked at her legs. “I’m not a god. I can’t grant that wish for you, class president.” The raven says coldly, no feelings of guilt in his voice. Nanami screams in pain, hot tears burning down her cheeks. “W-why.?” She chokes out. Kamakura looks at her, unblinkingly. “Because that’s how it’s supposed to end up.” He states. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura looks back at Komaeda to see that he has a look of shock on his face. “T-that’s ruthless..!” He gasps, putting a hand on his mouth. “How devious of you!” He smiles excitedly, eyes widening. Kamakura gives the albino a small smile. “You’re free to join in whenever you want.” He says, lifting the bat up over his head, making direct contact with Nanami as she looks back at him in fear. </p><p> </p><p>The raven slams the bat back down, receiving another pained scream from Nanami. This time, her blood that was once inside her body, splatters onto his face, the ruby red liquid dripping down his chin. “O-oh! Izuru!” Komaeda laughs maniacally, picking up another bat. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura looks up and watches as his boyfriend runs up to Koizumi, hitting her head with a strong grip, making her blood splat onto his clothes and the people next to her. “MAHIRUUUU!!” Saionji screams as she watches her dearest friend get killed in front of her face. The room fills up with screams and cries. Komaeda slowly stands up, looking at the redhead’s dead body. “...Ahaha.. hahaha... I killed her...” He whispers, before shivering up with delight. “Ahahahahaa!! I killed her!! Did you see that, Izuru?!” He grins at the raven, who simply nods. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda picks up a kitchen knife that they prepared beforehand, and starts going on a rampage, slashing and bashing everyone with a twisted, yet delightful look on his face. The terrified screams of his classmates fills Kamakura’s ears until it rang. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Once he opens it, he’s greeted with a bloodied scenery. Fresh blood painted the once white colored walls into a bright red. There were body parts that belonged to multiple people on the ground, the bones and delicate flesh piling on top of each other. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura pinches his nose as the smell of rotten flesh and metallic blood became too unbearable for him to take in. He hears a sniffle from underneath his legs. The raven looks down to see that Nanami had tears in her sad eyes. “... Why..? Why..? I don’t understand...” She whimpers. Kamakura blinks, deciding to amuse her for a bit. “What is there to not understand?” He says. </p><p> </p><p>Nanami closes her eyes, biting her lips. “We were such good friends... Why did it come to this.?” She cries, tears staining her face. Kamakura kneels down and sits on his knees. “We were never friends. You simply made that title up in your head.” He deadpans. The pink-haired girl lets out a shaky sigh, dropping her head in defeat. “I guess... that’s true...” She mumbles. She suddenly raises her head and smiles weakly, catching Kamakura off guard. “Even though you didn’t consider me as a friend.. even if you never considered any of us as a friend...” New hot tears ran down her face as she smiles sweetly. “I still had fun... spending time with you... playing with you...” She chuckles bitterly, looking away. “Too bad it ended up like this...” </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura blinks in surprise, not expecting her to say that in such a situation. “Hey... Can you you do one more favor for me?” She smiles. “...” The raven hums silently, before coming to an agreement. “Alright.” He says. “Can I see Hinata-kun before I die? That way, I’ll die without one-less regret.” Kamakura narrows his brows, before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“... Alright.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura takes out a napkin and a towel. He dabs the towel onto the girl’s leg to get rid of the blood, before wrapping the towel around it. “This should last you until you see Hinata again.” Nanami smiles brightly and nods.</p><p> </p><p>Kamakura stands up and walks towards Komaeda, who was stood still in the middle of multiple corpses. He touches the other’s shoulder, making the albino jump. “It’s time.” He says. Komaeda turns around and looks at the raven. “It’s time..?” He asks. “It’s time.” Kamakura repeats, taking out another napkin to wipe off the blood on his lover’s face. Komaeda sighs and nods, letting the other clean his face. Kamakura takes his hand and drags him out of the gym. </p><p> </p><p>The two take off their clothes and changes into their school attires. They both take off their plastic gloves, tossing it in the gym where it would most likely burn. Komaeda walks away first, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Kamakura sighs, looking back at Nanami one last time before turning around, picking up his bag, closing the door then following the albino. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda and Kamakura sneaks up the fence at the back of the school and makes their way into the front gates. They both  walk back into the school campus using the normal entrance, greeting the security guard like they always do. Making their way into their classroom, the two use a path that where everyone else would see them walk by to creat an alibi for later investigations. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Komaeda smiles, walking into the mostly empty classroom. “Oh? Where’s everyone gone?” He asks innocently, looking around the room. “Yes, that’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Yukizome sighs, rubbing her temples. “Morning.” Hinata smiles, waving his hand at them. “Gwood mworning!” Usami beams.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looks back at their teacher. “Ughhhhhh!! I don’t know!!” Yukizome groans, leaning on her desk. “Calm down. Getting frustrated isn’t going to help.” Hinata sighs, crossing his arms. Komaeda and Kamakura take their seats. “Hinata-kun! Do something!” Yukizome whines. “I’ve been trying too, but I really don’t know where everyone is.” He pouts. “Did you look around the school?” Komaeda asks. “Yes... but we didn’t find anyone!” The orange-haired woman groans. “Yeah. It’s like they disappeared without a trace... How odd.” Hinata rubs his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Komaeda hums, before snapping his fingers. “How about we look around again?” He suggests. “Now that we have two more people, searching for everyone might be a pretty easy job!” He smiles. Hinata hums. “Possibly...” he sighs laying down on his arms. “That’s a good idea, Komaeda-kun! Thinking and tracking people down without moving isn’t suited for me!” Yukizome stands up straight. “Aaaallllrighty! Let’s go look for those troublemakers!!” She smiles brightly. “Lwet’s go!” Usami cheers. </p><p> </p><p>“I dunno about this. Can I just sleep here instead?” Hinata groans. “No! Now, let’s get a move on, gang!” Yukizome runs up to the brunette and takes his arm, dragging him out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p> </p><p>Everyone has been walking around the campus for 15 minutes straight now, and no sign of anyone. Hinata sighs, scratching his hair as he looks inside a bush. “Guys... I don’t think this is working.” He says. “Of course it’s working!” Yukizome exclaims, popping out of another bush. “Oh come on, let’s face it, we’re never going to find anyone like this. Not even I can be enthusiastic anymore.” Hinata looks at the woman. “Whaaat?? No way!” The orange-haired woman groans, rubbing her face.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a big “BOOM!” rang through the entire area as a big black cloud erupted from the gym. Everyone’s attention goes towards the black cloud. “That does <em>not</em> look like good news.” Hinata mumbles, narrowing his brows. “A twerrorist attwack?!” Usami freaks out. “Only way to find out—” Yukizome jumps out of her bush and rushes towards the explosion. “C’mon!” She exclaims, motioning everyone to follow her. </p><p> </p><p>The five stop in front of the gym. Yukizome tries to open the door, to see that it was locked from the inside. “Kamakura-kun! Help me out! There might be some rubble preventing it from opening!” Yukizome pushes on the door. The raven walks towards the door and helps her push it open. </p><p> </p><p>When the door was slightly opened, Hinata scrunches up his face as a metallic smell reaches his nose. “Wait.. guys... something’s off about all this..” He mumbles nervously. “What do you mean?” Komaeda asks him. “There’s a weird smell coming from the inside..” The brunette huffs. “That might just be the broken cement and saw dust.” Kamakura deadpans. Yukizome sniffs the air and also scrunches up her nose. “Wait- I smell it too.. and it doesn’t smell like building materials...” The woman gasps, and slams her shoulder into the door. “Kamakura-kun! Hurry up! There might be some people in there!” She exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>Kamakura sighs, walking back a bit, readying up his arm, before running back to the door and punching it open with his superhuman strength. Everyone coughs as the smoke from the fire inside penetrates the air. Yukizome takes out her napkin and puts it up to her nose, and walks inside. Hinata does the same and looks around the area. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette walks around, jumping over parts of the ceiling and avoiding the fire. He wanders around until he hears a grumble from someone. He follows the sound to find Nanami lying under a bunch of rubble, face down. Hinata gasps, running over to her. “Nanami, hang on! I’ll get you out of there!” He tries to push the rubble off of her. Nanami looks up slightly at the male and smiles, whispering something under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Nanami chuckles, reaching out her hand to touch Hinata’s face. The brunette looks at her in shock and sadness. “Hinata-kun... it’s over for me... I hope you find your happiness again..” Hinata’s eyes widens as he looks back at the cement to try and take it off her. “No! Don’t say that! It’s never over! You have to hang on!!” The brunette exclaims. Nanami shakes her head. “No... Everyone is gone... I can’t stay here anymore... I’m sorry Hinata-kun... I’m sorry that you have to see me like this...” She smiles. “But I’m happy that I get to see you... one last time... before I go out...” The pink-haired girl laughs, tears rolling down her face. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s breath hitches. “No..No..Nonono!! You can’t leave me! Nanami! C’mon!” He pushes himself against the rubble. “... Hinata-kun... I’ve never had the confidence to say this... but...” Nanami touches the other’s cheeks gently, brushing away his tears. “I love you... I always have..” Hinata’s eyes widens. “I’m so sorry for telling you at this time... but I’ve got to get it out of my chest before I go.. hehe..” Nanami giggles weakly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata lets go off the rubble to put his hands on her’s. “Chiaki...” he weeps. The girl closes her eyes, mumbling a final apology to him. “CHIAKIII!!” He shouts letting go of her hands to hug her waist. Hinata cries into her shoulder, cursing at the world for her death, and occasionally blaming himself before apologizing. Yukizome finds him and runs up to the male. She gasps, before saying something inaudible in the brunette’s ears before running off. </p><p> </p><p>Without knowing, he’s being carried away by someone. He blinks as he looks towards a direction where the police and school nurse stood. Hinata looks squint his eyes to see that they’re taking care of Nanami. He feels someone shake his shoulder, so he looks up at them to see that it was a policeman. “Hey, you finally snapped out of it.” The man smiles gently at the brunette. “Sorry, but we need to investigate the area. Your friends are over there, so can you go to them for a bit?” Hinata looks back at Nanami and points at her. “Is she going to be okay?” He asks. The policeman sighs. “We’re trying our best to save her.” Hinata simply lower his head and mumbles a small ‘oh’. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stands up on shaky legs and thanks the policeman, before walking towards Komaeda and Kamakura. Komaeda spots him and jumps out of his seat to hug the brunette. “Oh my goodness, are you alright?!” The albino shakes the other’s shoulders. “Uh huh...” Hinata says, dazed. Kamakura looks at the boy and sighs. “I-I’m alright... I just need to take a knee..” Hinata stutters out, sweating. Komaeda looks at him sadly before smiling. “Take as long as you want, Hinata-kun.” The brunette nods, thanking him. </p><p> </p><p><em>Just what the hell did these two do? Oh my god, this is too tiresome. I’m going to fucking pass out. Shit. </em>Hinata closes his eyes. He falls into Komaeda’s arms and rests on his chest. “O-oh.. o-okay..” The albino blushes, wrapping arms around the brunette. <em>I wonder how things will play out now... Oh well... only time will tell... </em>Hinata lets out a sigh, before losing consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————— </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>&gt;————————————————&lt; </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">GAME OVER</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TRY AGAIN? &lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BACK TO MENU? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;————————————————&lt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs, stretching his arms up and yawning. He tosses his game controller to the side and leans on his bean bag, looking at the screen. <em>Jeez.. They always make this level so hard. </em>Hinata groans, closing his eyes. “Hajime! Dinner’s ready!” The brunette opens his eyes and gets up. <em>Whatever. <br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>The brunette walks down into the kitchen and sits down on his chair. “What’s for dinner, Nagito?” He yawns. The albino turns around and puts down everyone’s plates. “Your favorite, pork cutlet and rice!” Komaeda smiles. Hinata looks at his meal and drools. “Ooohhhh!~ Woooaahh!!” He gawks, making the other giggle. “Where’s Izuru?” Hinata asks, picking up his fork. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his vision gets covered by cold hands. “Guess who.” Hinata laughs at the deadpan tone. “Speak of the devil.” He takes his hands off his eyes. “Hey, babe.” Hinata grins, looking up at the raven’s face. Kamakura smiles and leans down to kiss the brunette’s forehead. “That’s right.” He chuckles. Komaeda pouts. “Hnnn... you guys are being lovey dovey without me, and I’m jealous..” he frowns. Hinata looks back at the albino and smirks. “Hmmmm... Say the magic words~” He hums. Komaeda sighs playfully, walking towards the brunette. He puts his hand on the other’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata grins and takes the albino’s hand in his. “Correct! Here’s your prize!” He kisses the other’s hand. “Ahhhh... you’re too cute, Hajime..” Komaeda kisses Hinata’s cheek, making the other giggle. Kamakura kneels down to kiss Hinata’s other cheek. “Hey, I love you too, give me <em>my </em>prize.” The raven pouts. “Oh, fine.” The brunette tilts his head upwards to give the raven a peck on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette suddenly gets bombarded with kisses all over his face by both of his lovers. “Uwah! Wait- guys!” He squeals. The two didn’t stop nor slow down. Hinata sighs, pushing the two away. “You guys can do that later! Now, sit down! I’m hungry!” Komaeda chuckles, sheepishly scratching his neck. “Okay, okay. You got it chief!” He grins. </p><p> </p><p>The two sit down in their respective seats, and soon everyone starts digging in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hm.. everything was messy at first, but it turned out alright. Kissing, cuddling and loving these two can be a lot of work, but it’s fun work, so I’ll let it slide. Hehehe! Now, go away! I have a love life to take care off! <br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>————————————————</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reaching the end of this fanfic! </p><p>So I want to explain one thing: </p><p>The monologues in the beginning of every chapter is just Hajime talking to you, the readers— and even though it’s in the beginning of every chapter, these conversations happens at the end of the chapter, when he gets home and is alone :]</p><p>Everything else is just going to be mystery</p><p> </p><p>Unless you want me to write a sequel..? </p><p> </p><p>Or a prequel?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p>Also, “everyone is an asshole, including me” is my life motto. Deadass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>